The Silver Haired Priestess
by Burning In The Dark
Summary: What had me attracted to her? Was it the way her long hair fell behind her shoulders, or is it cause she was advanced in Youkai better than anyone I knew? Or is it because shes a priestess, like no other. A priestess with Silver Hair.Please R&R Thank you
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Though I did write this so yeah (: Please **enjoy (: Oh btw since Sesshomaru's mother doesn't have a name in this its Sayuri okay ^^**

**The Silver Haired, Priestess.**

**Prologue **

"Get her out of here NOW" Screamed Inutaisho.

All his servants where panicking and running around in circles basically. _Damnit why now? I just made a promise to the child's Mother that she will be Sesshomaru's mate but now people are attacking the castle just to get her. _Inutaisho knew that he had to send her to the future, it was the only place she would be safe…for now… but when the time comes she will come back.

Inutaisho ran through the castle to aid the servant with the child, he needed to tell her how to get out of here and where to stay till he could transport her to a safer place. Inutashio knew that he had to defend his home and his mate and new born pup. Inutaisho told the maid where to go, and when he would meet her and take the child to a safe place, maybe in the future if any of his swords could help him.

Inutashio ran to the front gates to fend of the oncoming Youkai's wanting to get to the child, for it was rare for a Full blooded Inu Youkai female to be so wanted, but it wasn't her body or her face…it was her power, for it was odd for a Full Blooded Inu Youkai and a Female one at that to have also a small amount of priestess power, normally the child would die but this one seems to be different and thus is why she is promised to be mated to Sesshomaru, but Inutashio was no fool and knew that it would take several century's for them to meet, and probably more than a decade for them to realise they where meant to be.

When Inutashio reached the front gates the sights horrified him, some of his men were half melted and some been eaten alive while venom was liquefying there insides and destroying them on the outside. Inutashio pulled out Tetsusaiga, and ran down to help the rest of his men which where just managing not to die, and the ones who where dying but could be saved. Inutashio was a true leader and never liked to see his men die, or even woman… _Anyone under my protection or my roof will survive and if they don't… a proper burial and service it is only fair._

"Wind Scar" Inutashio yelled as he thrust Tetsusaiga down and killed most of the Youkai's that where attacking his castle and men. _I will not stand for this! _Inutashio said to himself, inside his head. Inutashio got mildly distracted by his own thoughts, _I Hope the servant got out of the castle unscathed… What time Era am I going to end up in? I knew the old well contained mystical powers but I don't know how to get through unless I throw a sword, cause of the demonic aura should create a warp and allow me to get the child to a safer haven until she is ready to mate with Sesshomaru._

Inutashio was distracted by his own thoughts, but not enough to get a sword through the chest; Inutashio caught the Bear Youkai's arm, twisted it and then threw him into a crowd of oncoming attackers. Another Youkai was heading straight for him again… _when will they learn that they can defeat me with such meager antics? _The man ran at him and Inutashio caught him by the face and flipped him over to land on top of the first man then jumped up as the remaining two attacked him from either side, lancing a few steps in front of them and smirked as the pair collided with each other, head knocking against the other's forehead and they both collapsed backwards, unconscious. _Pfft stupid… and there Humans what a waste of energy._

Inutashio didn't realise that he was going to have to wait another day to find the maid, and the child. _This is much too dangerous, but I can't leave my mate and my newborn son alone. _Bathed in pale moonlight Inutashio knew it was a risk to leave the child and his mate, so he would have to be patient and wait another day… The child was only one day old; Sesshomaru was two days old, barely any difference. _Ha unlike me and my mate even if she is only a decade younger than me. _Inutashio thought to himself.

Once all the Youkai's where destroyed and those who lived killed, only then could Inutashio go back to his mate and pup… _Where the hell is that blasted Youkai? I can smell him I just can't see him. _Suddenly a man lunged at Inutashio, _I knew it, I was right that BASTARD! _Inutashio dodged the man. The man looked like a regular human, but infact he was another Youkai, just a powerful one. _Ha but his power is meager, it wont kill me… but any other opponent it may._

"What are you doing out here when you should be at home protecting your mate and pup? Or are you just that stupid that you think you could defeat me?" The mysterious man said.

_Heh, anyone who's anyone would know not to face me but then again… I may get a chuckle out of this. _Inutashio lunged at the man; he had the shits with the guy. He didn't want to waste his swords on such a feeble opponent, Inutashio raised his hand. A few seconds later his claws came in contact with the Youkai's arm, unfortunately it wasn't a killing blow, but it was a blow all the less, the scar would stay with him for the rest of his life… however long or short it be. Inutashio smirked.

Inutashio knew that somehow this person would survive a bit longer than he, but he knew he would have at least marked him so his son knew who the enemy was. It was time to retire for the night, to his chambers, to his family. Inutashio decided it was time to go back, it was almost the next day, and he was tired to say the least. Inutashio gathered up all the remains that he thought where fit, and would be of some use.

Inutashio decided he may as well walk home, even if it was a tiny scratch on his shoulder it would heal in no time; also let him see how many of his men he lost, and the services he would have to do tomorrow. _Hmm if I haven't lost too many men I may be able to send the girl back to a time that's safer, and if it goes to long it will be an awful risk, but if I don't take the consequences could be dyer. _

Inutashio was walking at a stead pace, his long silver hair flowing behind him. Inutashio wasn't really aware of what was happening around him, until he kicked a helmet; when he looked down at the helmet he was grief stricken, the man was his adviser, and his general of his army and his friend. Inutashio bent down and let his long fingers and claws vaguely touch the helmet, he was one of the few people in his house that he could trust and now, deceased.

Inutashio sighed, it would take years possibly decades to get a new adviser and General. _I hope two days do not affect the child in any aspect, or the maid who I have set the task to take her to a safe holding until the time is right._ Inutashio picked up the helmet; it was covered in blood on the inside, obviously something must have trigged and explosion of body parts or something of that nature.

Once Inutashio stepped inside his castle, a sense of sadness washed over him. The guilt was gnawing at his bones, metaphorically speaking. Inutashio let the sadness and sense of guilt wash over him, _this girl better bring Sesshomaru happiness, even if I had to lose a few people close to me on the way, even if my son turns out to be a cold hearted kid in the future; after what my mate has foreseen it seems that will happen._ Inutashio wasn't ready to see his mate just yet.

Inutashio went into his study and sat down, he looked about his study… he had a note in front of him from Kazumasa, his general and adviser. Inutashio was grief struck, and didn't want to see his mate like this, or his son it would upset him. _Great another thing to do before I get to the child and take her to safe haven, by the way things are going at the moment Sesshomaru is set to be without a mate forever, I will have to have interviews with new advisors and generals and if they can do both it just makes things so much easier._

There was a knock on the door. Inutashio growled then ordered them to come in. It was the one of the soldiers who survived he was a fox Youkai, by the name of Kai, he seemed to be one of the soldiers Kazumasa was most proud of, even if he was a tiny lanky thing, long orange ponytail and was only young…about 170 I think just mature enough.

"What is it boy?" Inutashio growled; he was not only annoyed he was also tired, very, very tired.

"I have some unfortunate news about… the young girl's mother…" Kai said, trailing off.

Inutashio raised an eyebrow, asking him to continue… he knew it was bad news if the informant trailed off before they got to the most important part, the actual information that would be of any help.

"Well, the mother got attacked by a gang of Youkai's, all kinds not just a specific kind, the father was killed before as you know… now she will never know her parents I feel sorry for her, I mean even I grew up with one parent, my father and if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be standing here… Sorry" Kai apologised while bowing about 20 times.

"It's okay Kai, if you keep been useful you will move up in the ranks… did you manage to salvage anything from the remains of the mother?" Inutashio asked with a kind voice.

"Hai, I managed to save this necklace… I'm guessing the mother was wearing it for a while… it seems to have contained some spell, but now has vanished" Kai reported, holding his hand out with a beautiful silver necklace with a tiny blue crescent moon on it.

Inutashio smirked; he knew this would be a good to tell Sesshomaru, when he is ready to know, this will act as an indication that she is who she says she is. _It will confirm it once I put the spell on it, only Sesshomaru will be able to see her for what she really is, and who she really is… she doesn't even have a name, well for now to Sesshomaru it will remain a secret except for the necklace._

Kai dropped the necklace into Inutashio's hand, bowed then left the room. Inutashio closed his hand around the necklace. _Hmm I will leave it in my study until tomorrow. _Inutashio knew it was time to retire to his chambers and his mate. Inutashio got up and walked to his chambers, his mate and pup where asleep. Inutashio lied down on his futon and fell asleep quickly.

Inutashio woke up to a hand stroking his hair; he knew his mate's long delicate fingers anywhere. He opened one eye up a slit, he saw his mate there with his son. He decided that he wouldn't have much time with him today, with the burial, and services and looking for a new general and advisor; it may even take two days. _It will also take at least half a day to get to the girl, and a day to the old well… I better make the most of this. _Inutashio got up and stretched.

"May I hold Sesshomaru for a while? I will not be able to see him for a while so I would like to spend the little time that I could with him, please?" Inutashio asked Sayuri.

Sayuri obliged and handed over Sesshomaru, Inutashio smiled at her then looked down at Sesshomaru. _He's perfect, golden eyes, magenta crescent moon, magenta markings… the markings are just like mine… silver hair like stars, I hope it will grow long and be like a silver waterfall of stars._ "He's perfect" Inutashio stated in pride.

Sayuri laughed.

"Yes?" Inutashio asked while staring at Sesshomaru.

"Everytime you see him you say that, it's cute" Sayuri told Inutashio with another laugh.

"But he is not the only beautiful thing in this room" Inutashio said with a wink to Sayuri.

Inutashio bent down and rubbed noses with his son, marking him with his scent; so he will be a part of his house forever, bare his mark as such. Inutashio growled at his son, he heard a almost inaudible whimper from his son, which made him growl again this time it was more soothing, than anything else. Inutashio held Sesshomaru a little closer, he wanted to stay and protect Sayuri and Sesshomaru but he also felt that it was his duty to help the little girl.

He growled again at his son, in a soothing manner; _if only that little girl's parent didn't die then maybe she could find out who she was a different way, but looking at it now it will be traumatic and she will probably reject it… oh-oh I hope whatever era she ends up she is ready for it. Well she wont even remember what her parents looked like, there is a painting of her family but other than that she probably wont know… if and when she does she will reject I know that much._

Inutashio sighed, and handed back Sesshomaru to Sayuri who immediately started balling, Inutashio bent down and released another soothing growl then stood up, going to attend to his business which would be long and like anguish away from his mate and pup. Inutashio sighed and left his chambers, straight to his study which would give him a couple of hours before the burial and service; _what am I going to say out there? How many mates and families have I made lose there mate/father this is tragic I'm glad there was only a few about thirteen at the most…_ Inutashio was pondering at this for about an hour, didn't know if he should say everyone that was helpful who died for a good cause.

Inutashio sighed; it was time to face the music. Inutashio walked out to the front gate, where families where waiting for the service. "We are we here today to mourn the lost of some fine soldiers and a general" Inutashio said while looking at Kazumasa's family, he had to sons and a wife who was more than distressed, her son was comforting her, he was young but Inutashio knew he would mature now more than ever and faster than normal, losing a father would do that to a pup.

"It was a mistake, no one was supposed to die… but it was for a good cause I assure you, anyhow I truly mourn the loss of some fine soldiers and mates… for this I' am truly sorry but I'm sure you will all forgive in time, until then I await your sympathies… If you wish to for some help for the time I will listen and provide you help depending on the circumstances" Inutashio addressed to the crowd.

Inutashio down to were they were burying everyone, addressing the crowd and everyone else who would talk to him, some just glared at him. He saw Kazumasa's mate approaching him, she was beautiful yes but she was also stuck up, she thought every other female was beneath her, now however she looked like she was suspicious of everyone, and slightly broken. Her red hair was a mess, her eyes were slightly puffy and she looked like she was about to snap.

"I'm sorry, I never meant for Kazumasa to die" Inutashio said sympathetically, to Matoko and her son. _Funny enough I have never been introduced to her son… I wonder why…_ Inutashio's thoughts got cut of by the son.

"I'm sorry we haven't been properly introduced, I'm Yuki, and I have heard a lot about you from father. You're great, famous and very powerful" Yuki beamed, another lanky young boy, he looked very immature and the world at his feet. _He's going to get hurt, and that will make him see the world for what it truly is._

"And I' am Inutashio, a powerful dog Youkai, but not the most powerful Youkai I assure you" Inutashio said with a laugh. "Is there anything I can help you with Matoko?" Inutashio asked kindly.

"I…I… need a place…to…to" Matoko choked out between sobs. Yuki started rubbing her back in an attempt to settle her. "Thank you Yuki" Matoko said with a wave of her hand. "As I was saying, I need a place to store my husband's scrolls, and information about his previous assignments and I was wondering if you could possibly store them for me… I really have no use for them" Matoko said kindly.

"Of course as long as you will forgive me for your husbands tragic demised, I'm very sorry" Inutashio said with regret in his voice. He knew it was his fault, but he always thought Kazumasa could handle himself, he never thought he would die from a simple poisoning, a poison which triggered and explosion or something of that sort.

"Of course, thank you" Matoko said with a bow. "I will drop them off in two days" She told him with another bow.

Inutashio knew it was time to head back, to interview the people who where going to try for his advisor and maybe General otherwise if they couldn't make the cut for both, that would mean double the interviews for him. Inutashio sighed, as he was exiting the burial place he felt sadness wash over him once again…_I don't like this feeling, I haven't felt it in at least 300 years, and I do not like it one bit._

Inutashio was sitting in his office three hours later, he had, had over 30 interviews so far and only on person stood out in all of them. Geru, he was a Boar youkai, he had long brown hair in a ponytail and was buff, but to an acceptable point, he was perfect to be the General of his armies. He even told him that, out of the thirty people he interviewed he was the best.

Now it was time for the Advisors, it was almost the next day, he decided this was going to be the last interview; to Inutashio's delight he was the best candidate so far, his name was Akira, he was young probably just a little over two hundred years old, he was a Rabbit demon… and odd one at that, he had pink hair, and did not look that strong. But something about him just told Inutashio he was born to be his counselor, and if he survived hopefully to his son.

"I hope I have made a good impression on you, Lord Tashio but it looks like I have bored you…" Akira said trailing off.

"Oh no of course not boy, I was merely think, my apologies… I believe you have acquired the job" Inutashio smiled at Akira.

"Thank you my lord, Thank you" Akira said happily over and over before bowing and leave Inutashio's study.

"Oh… Akira" Inutashio yelled behind Akira. Akira popped his head in the door.

"Yes, what is it my lord?" Akira asked politely.

"You will start tomorrow okay?" Inutashio told Akira.

"Yes my lord" Akira said respectively.

Inutashio waited till Akira left the room, then sighed today was a long day. It was the next day and he had much to do the next day…_Hmm once again I shall retire to my chambers but this time, I will not be able to hold Sesshomaru in the morning_. Inutashio thought with regret. Inutashio got up, and opened his door to his study, outside he saw a maid been groped by one of the soldiers, Inutashio was not only tired, but at the moment he was extremely outraged that one of the soldiers would do this.

Inutashio flexed his claws, and then suddenly the soldier who was violating the maid was suddenly nothing but blood. He looked at the maid, she was crying and she smelled like she was distressed. "I'm very sorry about that… how would you like some time of to recover?" Inutashio asked the maid while going to rub soothing circles on her back.

"Thank you my lord" She said with a sob. After a few more reassuring words she walked back to her chambers for some rest.

Inutashio was disgusted that something like this would happen in his house. Inutashio sighed and walked back to his chambers tomorrow he would be storing the scrolls from Matoko in his house then going to put the girl in a safe place. _I have to do it tomorrow, demons are probably close to snatching her, and I don't want another death on my shoulders. _

Once Inutashio was outside his chambers he thought of nothing better than lying down on his futon and getting at least a few hours sleep. Inutashio felt as if he hadn't slept for at least a week. Inutashio opened the door, and his mate was sleeping against the wall with Sesshomaru in her arm's he smiled and lied down on his futon. He was staring at his mate and child, and quickly fell asleep.

Inutashio woke up, a ray of sunlight flooded over his room; it bathed his mate in soft sunlight… _she looks like an angel_ Inutashio thought vaguely to himself. He managed to sit himself upright, he sighed once again. Inutashio laughed at himself "how many times have I sighed to myself this week"

He heard a light laugh, He looked over to Sayuri she was laughing while rocking Sesshomaru gently in her arms. "I think about 12 times so far these two days" Sayuri said with a little laugh at the end of her sentence.

"Well my dear, I believe I have to go now…" He said trailing of. He walked over to Sayuri and placed a delicate kiss on her lips, _I will miss her for the next two days._

"See you later my love" Sayuri said planting another kiss on Inutashio's lips. Inutashio smirked and left the room. _I believe Matoko's son, Yuki and a few servants will be here in an hour or so…_Inutashio though vaguely.

An hour and a half later Inutashio was standing outside his house, Yuki was talking to Inutashio about how he would be in charge for two days until he got back… Inutashio wasn't listening he was watching Yuki's servants hand over the scrolls to his servants, one more left. Inutashio smirked it was time to leave, he grabbed one of his servants and told them they where to escort the maid back to the palace.

Inutashio rushed of to where the maid and the child were residing, he looked at the maid, she was happy he was there. "My lord, I'm glad you're here, I've been attacked twice… I was worried for my safety and hers" Said the maid looking down at the child.

"I shall take her now; I will transport her to a safer haven and return… in the interim this young boy will accompany you back to the palace" Inutashio said in a kind manner. Taking the child from the maid. The child opened her eyes to reveal a pair of sapphire eyes staring up at him, although they only stayed open for a few seconds before closing again.

Inutashio smiled down at the child and said his farewells to the servants until he got back; he rushed out of the hut and towards the forest. He slew many demons trying to kill him to get to the child.

Two days after he left Inutashio arrived at the old well, _My I hope I can get through the well otherwise I'm fucked, and so is the future of this child and possibly my son. _It was almost nightfall. Inutashio jumped onto the edge of the Bone eaters well, he looked at the bottom of the well it was black and he could feel the aura of magic wafting off of it. Inutashio jumped, and the Tenseiga reacted with the magic of the old well, he waited until the blue aura stopped and he found himself in a hut of some sort.

Inutashio jumped up and realised this was a very well built hut, not formed by mere peasants, he opened the doors to the hut, he wasn't anywhere near the time he knew. Inutashio pulled out the Silver necklace with a blue crescent moon on it and said an ancient incantation, it glowed bright blue then faded back. Inutashio smirked he knew the necklace would only react to him or Sesshomaru… Inutashio knew that he wouldn't survive long enough to see the young child again.

Inutashio had a letter in his pocket; the child was wrapped in a blanket, then another blanket of purple silk. He walked up to the door, he placed the child down and put the necklace around her neck, he knew she would never take it off for some reason, maybe somehow she would know that these people where her real parents… in any case he placed the letter on top of her and knocked on the door loudly three times then he ran back to were the old well was situated, he heard the door open then jumped… her life was up to her know he had done all he could for her.

Mrs. Higurashi opened the door to find a child sleeping soundlessly; she was barely a month old. She bent down and picked up the child, she had black hair and she opened her eyes for two seconds and Mrs. Higurashi saw the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen, she saw the crescent moon necklace on she knew it was probably from her parents and one day will tell her how she was found.

"For now you will be my daughter until I feel its time for you to know the truth" Mrs. Higurashi said kindly to the child.

Mrs. Higurashi went up stairs and placed the child on the spare bedrooms, futon. She was staying up for her husband; she thought the knock was him for he normally forgot his keys. _Oh now maybe I can read the letter _Mrs. Higurashi thought to herself after placing the child gently on the Futon and sitting by her. She carefully opened the envelope, she saw the writing it was exquisite and seemed to be written in ancient Japanese.

"I'm glad I took that class in University" Mrs. Higurashi thought to herself.

Dear holder of this letter,

I am here to inform you that , this child has been in trouble for a while, so I ask for you to take care of her for now please… and her name is Kagome .

Thank you

I.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled, whoever this was knew that the child was a valuable one and she would take good care of her until the time came for her to face her destiny.

"You have your whole life ahead of you Kagome, I hope you live it to the most" Mrs. Higurashi said to Kagome.

A/N:

Wow that was a long chapter and that was only the Prologue I bet you cannot wait for the next chapter and you know what… if you give me a review I will give you a SNEAK PEAK to the next chapter so please give me a review and you get a sneak peak to the next chapter.

Fluffylova

JUST PRESS THIS BUTTON RIGHT -----------------------HERE----------------------\/

For a sneak peak ^^


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Okay the only reason this story is out so soon is because people seem to want more…if you do don't forget to review, more reviews I get the faster I will write a chapter ^^ and I'm serious! Okay I have a pet peeve its stories with awful endings! I will not be one of those authors I promise!!!! By the way I'm not ending the story anytime soon, don't fret! P.S. I have a huge twist coming up in the next chapter I bet you want to know what it is, don't you? Well read this and reply to my A/N at the end!

**The Silver Haired Priestess**

**Chapter One**

Kagome stood there awkwardly; she had just kissed Inuyasha, with all the love she could put into one kiss. She could see Inuyasha was blown away by her daring act, _the only reason I have done this is because, the final battle with Naraku is only four days away; some people are going to be injured or die… if one of them is Inuyasha I would be so wounded, in the heart. I hope he is not the one I lose, but then I can't lose Shippo, Miroku or Sango either._

"Kagome" Inuyasha breathed.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha to see a look of pure love in his eyes, she smiled. It was time to ask Inuyasha about her plan, _Come on Kagome don't chicken out this time, tell him that you have agreed to a treaty with Sesshomaru and Kouga… well Sango and Miroku where there also, Sesshomaru was absent so he sent his, General Geru __he was a Boar youkai, he had long brown hair in a ponytail and was buff, but to an acceptable point… and he was obviously in place there for Sesshomaru. _

Kagome sighed, it was now or never. "Inuyasha, you know yesterday how I said I was going home last Monday? Well I never actually went home… I went and made a treaty with Sesshomaru and Kouga; for the upcoming battle…I'm sorry Inuyasha I had no choice" Kagome told Inuyasha, but he was walking away.

"Inuyasha" Kagome yelled while grabbing onto his sleeve.

Inuyasha turned around and pushed Kagome up against a wall, and pushed himself as close to her as he could be, with clothes on. Kagome was blushing furiously, she wasn't used to this much intimacy with Inuyasha; _all I'm used to is a peck on the lips, not Inuyasha rubbing his devilishly handsome self up against me, this can't be real…_ "Wake up Kagome, wake up" Kagome muttered to herself, it would have been barely audible to the human ear.

To bad Inuyasha wasn't a human. "Kagome, why do you need to wake up?" Inuyasha asked in a confused tone. Kagome stared at Inuyasha; he always looked so cute when he was confused, even when he was angry. _Soon Inuyasha soon I will tell you that I love you; soon I will tell you that I love you, and then I will show you my love; with all my heart and body._

"Kagome… I have… well… you see… I have been wanting to umm… I wanted to say…iloveyouKagome…and I always have" Inuyasha stuttered out quickly.

Kagome knew what Inuyasha said, but she wanted to here him say it without stuttering. Kagome let a small smile grace her lips, she knew if he could say it, she would reward him; graciously. Instantly she thought how she would like to throw Inuyasha's beautiful body up against the wall and do stuff to him. Kagome repressed a shiver, she thought about pressing her body up against his.

"What did you just say Inuyasha?" Kagome asked inquisitively, Kagome studied Inuyasha. She was watching his ever move… _I just want to remember him, as he is… if anything happens to anyone in our group, I need to spend time with them… even I might, be the one to fall victim, but even if that is so, I've lived a pretty good life, 2 years with the group, I'm 17 once I leave school… what's going to happen?_ Kagome was pondering over what was going to happy in four days time.

Thankfully she was looking at Inuyasha, so when he started to talk she could listen.

"Kagome I love you" Inuyasha whispered with a blush.

Inuyasha had just told Kagome his secret confession, he couldn't live without her… but he didn't want to tell her that much, just yet. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, he was expecting to see shock or something, and after all he knew everyone just thought he was in love with a dead miko, Kikyou. Inuyasha was caught of guard by Kagome, he felt soft warm lips capture his own, and then Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist and pulled her a bit closer.

Kagome did something Inuyasha would never expect, he was pushed harder against the wall; Kagome pushed herself against Inuyasha harder. "Um Kagome; even though I do not mind the attention, but why are you been like this suddenly?" Inuyasha asked in a confused tone. _I really don't mind this attention… but why is she giving me attention like now…?_

"Because I love you, silly" Kagome said with a smile and went to give him another kiss against the cave wall.

Inuyasha quickly switched positions, now Kagome was up against the wall; Inuyasha smirked, he always liked to be the dominant one, which probably came with his dog heritance, males always wanted to be dominant and always got their way. Inuyasha captured Kagome's lips before; she could do it to him. Inuyasha wanted to make the kiss long and passionate, so she would be gasping for more.

Inuyasha made the kiss passionate, but he wanted access to her mouth. Inuyasha licked along her bottom lip, Kagome opened her mouth and Inuyasha's tongue plunged inside her mouth; tasting her, exploring her… the opened mouth kiss lasted for about a minute until Inuyasha was suddenly thrown across the cave into the wall opposite them. Inuyasha was confused he didn't know what the purpose behind the sudden burst of power was but he knew it came from Kagome, that he was certain.

"Kagome why the fuck did you just do that? Why did you just use some of you're power to throw me over the other side of the cave? I thought you liked my kissing?" Inuyasha angrily asked Kagome from the cave.

Kagome looked struck; confusion was all over her face. Inuyasha studied Kagome, her hair was messed up, her eyes held love and confusion, her skirt was just barely covering her underwear, Inuyasha could smell the slight arousal, her shirt was half way open… _I don't remember either of us going to open each others shirts._ Her crescent moon necklace was glowing; a slight blue, Inuyasha rejected the thought that it was anything but the sunlight hitting the necklace at the right angles.

"I swear Inuyasha I didn't do anything… maybe my powers have been increasing over the last two years, you know that and now they may come of their own accord I don't know but I'm sorry I never meant to hurt you" Kagome said with tears in her big sapphire blue eyes.

Inuyasha was upset, he was so sorry he yelled at her… he loved her, he truly did; why do I have to be such a bone head. Inuyasha got up and went over to Kagome and wiped away her tears, to him those tears looked like liquid diamonds from her sapphire eyes, and saw how upset she was, he placed a chaste kiss on her lips before pulling away from her and sitting up against the wall and pulling her into his lap; put his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes.

Inuyasha was content to sit and listen to Kagome's breathing, he heard Kagome intake a sharp breath. Inuyasha opened his eyes; he noticed that Kagome's breathing had increased, after her sharp intake of breath. "Kag's, is there anything wrong?" Inuyasha asked, and he knew if he used her nickname she would respond.

"Um… well, you know how I said before that I, Miroku and Sango had a meeting with Sesshomaru… well his general and Kouga? Well there is going to be another meeting and it would be so much better if you where there please Inuyasha please" Kagome begged to Inuyasha asking him if he would go to the meeting with her.

"Hmm will Sesshomaru AND Kouga be there?" Inuyasha asked inquisitively, he knew if Sesshomaru and Kouga where there he would have to have to be there, for Kagome and mainly to protect her. _I have to, I don't want to lose someone else I love, and at least Kagome actually loves me… and I love her she is like my angel in disguise. _

"Yes but they are no threat, they are fighting on our side… we have a treaty I don't think Sesshomaru isn't a dishonorable man, I'm pretty sure that he will not betray something he has agreed to… Kouga on the other hand, last time he tried to feel me up in the middle of all negotiations, everyone went quite… I really wanted to yell sit then I remembered, because I wish he was the one in the beads" Kagome said, fondling with his beads.

Inuyasha captured Kagome's hand, and brought it up to his mouth and planted a quick, soft kiss on it. Kagome turned around in his lap. Inuyasha was looking into her deep sapphire eyes completely forgetting Kagome was straddling him until she moved her self closer into him, to kiss him. Inuyasha turned his head away from hers even though he knew that he wanted that kiss he needed to tell her something before it completely slipped his mind.

"Kagome I'm going with you to the meeting, and there is nothing you can do to stop me" Inuyasha said with a smile. He noticed that Kagome was probably about to disagree with him, he knew just how to stop her, he captured her lips just as she was about to disagree. Kagome pressed herself more into the kiss; Inuyasha could feel the heat going down to his groin he couldn't help it he was male. Inuyasha's hand ventured up Kagome's creamy thigh; past the hem of her skirt.

Inuyasha's hands brushed the hem of her underwear, it was frilly. He felt Kagome's soft hands go underneath his shirt, touching his bare chest. Then Inuyasha heard the tap of little feet but thought nothing of it, until suddenly he was an indent in the cave wall and Kagome was on the other side of the cave, just as his hands were about to venture further. Inuyasha looked up to see a bruised Kagome and a little outline of something that wasn't very big with a furry tail.

"Inuyasha, what happened?" Asked an inquisitive little voice, that sounded oh to familiar.

Inuyasha's vision was clearing; he could see the fluffy tale and knew it was Shippou. "I'm fine runt" Inuyasha said to Shippou.

Half an hour later, and the Kagome and Inuyasha where sitting in the sunlight outside the cave, Kagome had bruises, on the parts of her that he could see; he was staring at her from the rock next to her, the sunlight on her face made her look a little less pale, even though she was naturally pale. "Kagome I'm really sorry, I don't think I pushed you away… I don't even remember doing it…" Inuyasha trailed off.

Kagome got up, and sat next to Inuyasha and have him a hug; "don't worry Inuyasha it wasn't your fault I have a feeling something in my power saw you as threat sorry" Kagome said with a blush. Inuyasha pulled her into a one arm hug, he was afraid her powers growing and they didn't like other Youkai's.

Inuyasha unwillingly pulled away from Kagome, Inuyasha regretted the intimacy of the hug but had to. Inuyasha sighed and leaned back against the wall of the cave, the sun was shining brightly on Inuyasha's face, about a minute later he felt something lean on him, and he squinted his eye open to see Kagome, lying on his shoulder, she looked like a vision.

Inuyasha was content so sit in this position for a while longer, then he pulled her into a one armed embrace, Inuyasha put his lips on her cheek for a quick kiss, but Kagome had other ideas. Inuyasha was truly smitten with Kagome, and that's why he didn't pull away soon enough… it was like she was his drug, he couldn't not have her.

Kagome was completely shocked by Inuyasha's actions, but she wanted more then a quick one armed embrace and a quick kiss on the lips, Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's robe and pulled him closer to her, but she decided she didn't want either of them hurt anymore, Kagome had enough bruises; _Oh brilliant! The fact that I'm going into a fight in four days, it will decides everyone's fate… EVERYONE'S? My god Kagome what have you got you're self into?_ Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha, he gave her a real smile, one that she hadn't seen in a while.

Kagome smiled back to Inuyasha, she loved him she really did, but something inside of her was pushing her in another direction, she brushed it of thinking it was probably jealousy. Because Inuyasha had loved Kikyou for ages; Kagome inwardly sighed, she was giving herself one of the biggest headache's she ever had, except for learning trigonometry, now that was a noodle scratcher. Kagome remembered sitting back in class, she hadn't done her homework, for two reasons, One; she just didn't understand it and pictures of Inuyasha where dancing in her head, one time it was him when he was young, she just wondered if he was adorable. Two; the math teacher was so sexy, he had long black hair, pale ivory skin and such amazing blue eyes, he reminded her of Inuyasha and someone else, or maybe she was just imagining things.

"Come on Kagome stop fantasizing about you're incredibly hot and sexy math teacher" Kagome said out loud, then went red. But not because she said it out loud, she hadn't realised that yet, it was because she was fantasizing about her math teacher!

"What are you talking about Kagome? What's a Math? Does he teach you to cook food? Is it a type of food like ramen?" Inuyasha asked, his ears perking up at the mentioning of ramen.

"Inuyasha, you're such a baka!" Kagome stated plainly.

"Whatever, jump on my back Kag's, before it becomes dark, I'm tired and horny I mean hungry" Inuyasha blushed.

"Don't worry, I know you're horny for Shippou" Kagome said, a smile on her face as she climbed onto Inuyasha's back and fell asleep, to say the least she was tired… but her dreams lied with a certain teacher.

Kagome woke up to the smell of something… been burnt. "Inuyasha what are you doing?" Kagome asked, she looked up and there was a fierce light burning down on her, that's when she realised she was in her sleeping bag.

"Inuyasha isn't here, he will be back soon he went to talk to Kikyou about the battle in 3 days now…" Miroku trailed off.

Kagome looked at him as if he was in love, she looked behind her and saw Sango walking this way… in a skirt; Kagome grinned madly, before realising something was burning. "Miroku you shithead get the kettle" Kagome said defiantly, she didn't want the kettle to die, and buy another one again.

Miroku handed Kagome the kettle, she sighed. _Great time to buy another kettle, what one is this fifth one or sixth?_ Kagome decided to stop counting what she had burnt, crushed or stepped on by her friends. Kagome shot up and ran straight into Sango knocking them both over, and flashing their knickers to Miroku.

"Why, Sango my dear, I never knew you wore knickers… I thought you went without them, infact I bet you there actually Kagome's, after all Inuyasha told me about the delicious pink ones with frills you wore today" Miroku said with mischievous laughter.

Kagome let anger take over her, but not so much as she fully lost control. Kagome got up, and walked straight over to wear Miroku was sitting; Kagome saw the kettle in front of her but she totally ignored it and tripped over it. She landed with a thud on top of Miroku, she straightened herself up but, that only made her look like she was straddling him, but Kagome knew this could help them with getting him back for the crude remarks.

"Oh, Miroku you know something?" Kagome asked with a silly grin on her face.

"Yes Kagome" Miroku asked with a want to be sexy grin on his face.

"My math teacher is so much hotter than both you and Inuyasha combine…maybe I should ask him for a ride… or maybe I can ask Kouga… hell knows I need one" Kagome said sarcastically, but she knew Miroku would probably take her seriously.

Kagome felt Miroku's hand go past her knee up to her thigh, and then she felt something warm in her chest; Kagome looked down to find her pretty crescent moon necklace glowing, Kagome knew this was nothing new; it glowed around everyone, male. Kagome thought nothing of it, just hormones; _if I think something of this, I'm going to start wondering why I fine my math teacher so attractive, he has only been there once, apparently when I'm away he isn't there… Eri said she wondered if we were meeting up faking a sicky and just have a quick fuck… I remember slapping her then dreaming about that._

Kagome came out of her thoughts to see a very annoyed Sango, and a huge slap across the face; Kagome could have sworn if she was in a 5 kilometer radius of this place she would have heard that slap. "Hehe Sango, don't kill the poor guy… do you want to go bathe?" Kagome asked, she felt icky and needed a hot bath, or at least a soak in a nearby hotspring.

"No, I don't think it's very healthy to bathe every day it's just not normal Kagome" Sango stated to Kagome.

Kagome laughed and went over to her sleeping bag, and her bag. She opened up the awful yellow bag, which was surprisingly empty for a while, and she was out of ramen! Oh shit Inuyasha is going to be so pissed at me… but now I have an excuse to go back and I can do my math exam!! Yes… just don't write the teacher is sexy on the side of the paper again, that was so embarrassing.

"Hey guys I'm going to go have a soak in the hotspring and then go find Inuyasha Kay?" Kagome said with a smile. She gathered her things and made her way to the hotspring, she stopped when she heard two certain voices.

~*~

The day before the meeting was supposed to take place between Inuyasha's group and Kouga's tribe; Sesshomaru was sitting in a meeting with Akira and Geru, and a few other people who had called to order this meeting… ironically they all had mates except for Sesshomaru, they where all trying to persuade him to mate someone, he didn't feel that anyone that he has met had been good enough for more than a quick fuck, to release his carnal urges. He knew; he wouldn't get this matter solved soon if he didn't just agree to some manner of agreement, for now.

"If I agree to find a mate, after the battle… can we end this negotiation now?" Sesshomaru asked in a calm neutral voice. _I'm sick of this, maybe if I just interview all the Demonesses and when none of them are right for me I can just go back to running my estate efficiently as always, but before then I have to attend a meeting, tomorrow of the hanyou, his priestess, the leader of the wolves and there armies. _Sesshomaru inwardly sighed. He was tired and just wanted to get a good sleep, but nothing like that was possible… at least for him.

"Yes that will be acceptable" Akira said confidently, but you could see that his body language wasn't as confident as what he spoke; he was his father's adviser and now his. Admittedly Akira was one of the best advisors in probably all of Japan, he knew of the Northern Lord's advisor and knew he was a traitorous man, he would cozy up to someone for a few hundred years then betray them… _that traitorous Youkai, trying to sell me secrets I already know about the northern Lord… does he not know that is what a spy is for?_

Sesshomaru stood, leaving the General, the advisor and the others. Sesshomaru opened the sliding door then, shut it but quietly. Sesshomaru was never one to eavesdrop, and he was not going to now… even if he knew what horrible things they where going to plan for him, he knew that they would get all suitable women of stature and wealth, but they will most likely not be to his standards… his father may have said he had arranged a marriage but… she was no wear to be found; this maiden with extraordinary miko powers and Youkai powers combine, silver hair like his long silver locks, and a crescent moon necklace around her neck. _I have yet to find this maiden my father spoke of, maybe he was lying to me._

Sesshomaru pondered over this until he came to the door he wanted, his private study… _Ah the place where no one may intrude on my, other than my bedroom… where at the moment there is only one thing I want to do in there. _Sesshomaru sighed and let his mind wander for a few minutes of the things he would do if he were in his room right now. Sesshomaru sighed, he would never do it in public, but he was in his study and there was silencing aura and a protection aura around his study, no one entered without his permission.

Sesshomaru knew that the wife of his fathers old general Kazumasa, his wife Matoko had given his father some scrolls, scrolls that weren't allowed to be opened till a certain time. Sesshomaru was baffled by this, he knew he could open them but not now, only when he felt he had lost his way, Sesshomaru thought about scoffing at that; _This Sesshomaru will hardly lose his way in anything, this Sesshomaru is a brilliant tactician and strategist why should I lose my way in war? _Sesshomaru knew his father was probably talking about something other than war but he couldn't think of anything else that he would lose his way in.

Sesshomaru was tired, but he had to get the treaties done and strategies planned before he saw the group he was going to fight with, the only reason he was teaming up with his half brother and comrades was he knew even thought he held a vast amount of power, he would be able to do anything to the jewel. Some greedy Youkai will come and devour it, making him the new enemy, we all need the miko's help; she can purify the jewel and make it pure again then make a wish so it destroyed from this world.

Sesshomaru knew as long as the jewel remained in this lifetime, the struggle between good and evil will keep occurring; and Sesshomaru was so very, very tired of it; but not just of that more so of life, he never got a rest, he respected his Advisor and General but he was oh so very sick of them. _Maybe when I get to court the Demonesses, I may get backed off by them, but if I except one there is a ceremony to go through, which goes for almost and entire day. _Sesshomaru made a decision then, depending on the candidates he will probably decide to make an extra room, after he does what he needs doing she wont be of much help. _All I have to do is produce and heir and life will be slightly easier._

Sesshomaru sighed, this was a good life, he knew that, but after a few centuries's it started to get boring… it was meeting after meeting, treaty signing after treaty agreement. War after war, he knew it was an endless battle and a pointless one at that. Sesshomaru sighed and went back to his work, after almost falling asleep once reading a treaty which seemed almost pointless and very quarrelsome. He decided it was time to retire to his chambers for much needed sleep.

He saw the beginnings of first sunlight trickle above the mountains; he hated paperwork and decided it would be his greatest enemy once Naraku died and he planned to cut back on it as much as possible, even if he has to do more field work. He knew someone would be coming in soon to wake him, _even if it is an hours sleep I will cherish it. _Sesshomaru quickly fell asleep; he woke to an annoying voice in his ear and something scratching him behind his ear. He knew the scratching behind the ears was Rin's doing she found a way to wake him up, and the annoying voice belonged to the toad. Rin was now 11 and starting to mature but slowly, she still loved flowers and running in the mud.

Sesshomaru wanted to stay in bed just a few more minutes, he didn't mean to it was just a good kick and managed to kick Jaken right onto the balcony, right onto the rails, almost breaking them but just rattling them. Sesshomaru didn't want to pull his quilt over him; it would only provoke Rin to scratch his ear more. He rose up to a sitting position but didn't get out of his bed instead he just sighed.

"Jaken, Rin please leave my chambers; I will be out soon" Sesshomaru said calmly but behind his voice, If you knew him enough you would know that it held the grogginess of just waking. He watched Rin giggle and walk out the room, he watched how his ward had grown, and of course he would never think of her as anything more than a daughter like presence in his home. Jaken the toad walked by his sire and bowed to him, Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at him… why did I ever hire that toad? Maybe he didn't have such a big mouth then… or maybe he did, and he just didn't realise.

Sesshomaru got up out of his bed in a sluggish movement, but it amazingly looked graceful when he did it, he knew everything looked graceful when he did it or so people told him. Sesshomaru knew that today was the day he had to go to the meeting point and meet the priestess, his bastard of a half-brother, and that group and Kouga's army. He also knew he needed a bath, not because he stank just for relaxation; and it would relax him till he had to get out. Sesshomaru opened the door to his bathing facilities, and stripped himself of his clothing.

He lowered one of his creamy white legs into the water; it was soothing and very warm, one of the benefits of having many servants is that they will clean it and reheat the water, but it was always warm, he didn't need to tell them. He lied back in the water, his pale muscular chest dripping wet with the moisture, he stretched out and the sunk into the water, deep enough that only his nose and everything above was visible, he knew he wanted a mate that bathed everyday. _It is vile to think that some humans and even Youkai Lords think it awful to bathe everyday that its not good for their health, what disgusting freaks, even the Youkai Lords and nobles, do they not know it isn't sanitary to wallow around in ones own filth?_

Sesshomaru sighed he knew the answer to the question he just asked and the answer was pure idiocy, they where fools. Sesshomaru knew it was mating season for all Youkai's, and that included him but he could hold it back until he found a mistress to release his carnal urges, he knew there where a few Demonesses who would but just happy to let the mighty Lord of the Western release his carnal urges upon them.

He knew when he was younger and it was just coming to mating season and he hit puberty he found it hard not to just go out there and fuck anything or anyone, but now he was about 700 years old, he had learned to contain that beast within him until he found a suitable mate. Sesshomaru was again pondering; _what has come over me? Why am I pondering over every little thing?_ Sesshomaru thought with a growl. I hate mating season it makes every feeling, every sense heightened.

_**[Flashback]**_

"Father, my feelings, senses are heightened tenfold, can you tell me why?" Sesshomaru asked simply. He could sense everything, from the little critters that are underneath the earth, to what's in the air, to his father and how he was feeling. Sesshomaru tried to concentrate, he was only about 100 years old and was starting to mature, or hit puberty. He could successfully do a lot of things, but masking his aura to cover a certain area and controlling the feelings it was impossible, it was just impossible. Sesshomaru successfully managed to control his hearing sense so he couldn't hear everything but then, the nose got a whiff of everything, including a female Youkai.

That's when he started paying attention intently to the smell, she smelt like a bird demon… but she smelt less revolting then most other female demons, Sesshomaru lifted one of his booted feet and set of that way; until a strong hand grabbed his shoulder and a mouth was next to his ear, what this person was going to say would change the way he thought.

"Now son, here is a challenge for you… you can go mate the bird demoness, who would probably eat, or almost kill you before you can you can mate. Or my son you can be like your father and rough it out and wait for the right demoness one who probably wont kill you" Inutashio said with a chuckle.

Sesshomaru was annoyed, he should have sensed it was his father, but he couldn't pull away from the spell she was casting, or at least he found it to be like a spell. Then he remembered what his father told him recently. "_Now son, I have set up a marriage for you and another Inu female demoness, she will be by far the prettiest anyone has ever seen, but don't be fooled she may be right under your nose disguised as a human… and you wouldn't have a clue" Inutashio said with a chuckle. _Sesshomaru understood that he was supposed to wed a fair maiden later in life, but he scoffed at the idea that the demoness would disguise herself as a human.

_**[End Flashback]**_

Sesshomaru didn't realise that he was sitting in the water, he did realise though that he tuned out, and into the flashback of his puphood. Sesshomaru sighed then stood up, he realised he was naked when he looked down, and saw his perfectly sculpted pale body glistening with water vapor in the air that had clung to his well defined body. Sesshomaru looked around and realised he would have to walk into his room naked, not that he cared, it was just if Rin and Jaken where below and could see.

Sesshomaru made up his mind and in a flash of Youkai speed was at his dresser, slipping into a pair of his Sashinuki Hakama, he slid them slowly up his well sculpted legs which where still dripping wet from the bath, they brushed his pale thighs to set snuggly on his hips. Sesshomaru pulled out his kosode, slipped it over one pale and well muscled arm, he still had the droplets of water clinging to his abs, he decided he didn't want to get his kosode wet so he was going to walk around with his shirt untied until it his abs dried, not that he didn't mind look at himself. _Hmm I think I could go now out of my chambers fully naked and no one would say anything, after all I' am there Lord and they would be dead if they said anything against me. _Sesshomaru thought this while running his hand over his abs, he didn't even realise he was doing it, Sesshomaru looked beyond the balcony outside his room.

He stood there staring and was reminded of what his father said after his mother had beat him for showing emotion. Sesshomaru shook his head to get the memory and image out of his head, his hair falling around him like a silver curtain; he knew he shouldn't be so arrogant. Sesshomaru knew that he was just been odd these past few days but ignored it. Sesshomaru finished dressing; he tied his obi and place and set off. Sesshomaru walked to were Rins chambers where, he knew he would find Jaken in there; he normally dozes off before he finishes telling her of some made up story.

He saw an odd occurrence, Rin was asleep but she was hugging Jaken…this was certainly odd; he knew he would have to wake up his retainer without waking up his ward. Sesshomaru placed a booted foot on Jaken's beak and pressed down applying the slightest amount of pressure. He felt Jaken wake; he knew the annoying toad would certainly wake up Rin if he went on groveling at his feet as was normal. So before his retainer could get up and grovel at his feet, he pressed his foot down hard, on the Jaken's beak, and put a finger up to his lips as to tell Jaken to cease and desist.

Jaken nodded at Sesshomaru, and once Jaken got up Sesshomaru started walking out of the room, he motioned for Jaken to follow. "Now Jaken as you know, the meeting with the wolf lord and my half-brother and his group, I want you to keep everything in order here because I must take my advisor and General… and make sure no harm comes to anyone remember what happen last time you let some demons play with Rin?" Sesshomaru asked calmly.

Jaken's eyes widened more so, if that was possible. Sesshomaru knew Jaken remembered what happened to him after he let some young panther demons scratch there claws over Rin; ever since then however Jaken has got over his petty differences with humans. _Hmm he may have got over the petty differences but humans are still beneath me and shouldn't be allowed to come near this Sesshomaru. _Sesshomaru thought, and then walked of leaving Jaken gawking after him.

Sesshomaru was tired, never getting enough sleep… and now was off to wake up his advisor and general which hopefully they where already awake of their own accord, he didn't really want to disturb them while they where with their mates. Thankfully as he went to his study that he could feel their Aura's approaching him. He told them they where to leave straight away.

~*~

An hour after the meeting began it became hectic; everyone was fighting except for Kagome and Sesshomaru. Kagome sat there; she was very calm and serene, she decided everyone was just moody about been up so early. _I told them to go to sleep when I went to sleep but oh no they will be fine BAH! Baka's I see the only other person who isn't acting like a moron is Sesshomaru, but that's typical._

Kagome raised her head to look at the stoic Youkai; he was watching her with curious eyes… that was unusual. Kagome felt cold metal hit her chest, she decided to where a low cut purple shirt today, it was pretty hot for winter, but she wasn't going to take a chance, she was in blue jeans which were her favorites. _I didn't want to offend anyone and not bathe before I came here, I'd hate to smell like well a filthy human who did nothing but work in manure all day._

Kagome felt the cool metal of her necklace again brush against her chest, she never took of her necklace… her mother said when she was younger someone gave her the necklace, and told her not to take it off unless it felt like the right time, and now it still didn't. Kagome had, had enough of this; she wanted to know what would happen if she took it off. Kagome went to unclip the necklace she felt something, like a barrier something and whatever it was it wouldn't let her undo the necklace. Kagome growled out loud, everyone just looked at her.

"Kagome what did you just do?" Sango asked shocked.

"I uh, umm growled?" Kagome said plainly, she didn't know why but for some odd reason she growled maybe out of frustration don't humans normally do that anyways? Kagome asked herself.

She looked up to everyone and they just shrugged and went back to fighting, Kagome had enough, she got up to stop it but Kouga was right next to her and what he did next surprised everyone. Suddenly she was leaning against the wall and Kouga was to close to her, there bodies touched everywhere they could. Kagome went from calmness straight to anger; she felt something within her explode.

Kagome opened her eyes to see Kouga indented in the cave wall; she knew that the only thing that could have done it was her increasing powers. Kagome sighed and sagged back into the stone wall at her back and closing her eyes. She felt someone looming over here; she stood without opening her eyes. She felt the Aura of this person, and suddenly she knew it wasn't Inuyasha or Kouga.

When Kagome opened her eyes she saw Sesshomaru staring down at her with an inquisitive look in his eyes. She didn't want to say anything to the Taiyoukai for fear of angering him. She watched as his moved his hand to her necklace and touched it, she felt it go very warm at his touch; _that's odd why is it going warm at his touch… maybe cause no one else has touched it I'm sure if I let Inuyasha touch it, it would go warm for him also. _Sesshomaru raised and eyebrow at the reaction of his touch to the necklace.

"Is something wrong Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked using his full title as not to anger him when he was that close to her. She recalled the time where they where in Inutashio's body and she had Tetsusaiga, and he threw poison from his claws she didn't really want it aimed at her from this distance she would be dead.

"Hn" Sesshomaru said, and went back to where he was sitting before. Kagome was staring at him like he was an alien. _He is not an alien just an enigma, remember that Kagome, and a powerfully scary sexy enigma at that. _Kagome sat down; she thought over what she just told herself in her head and let a blush spread across her face.

She heard Kouga drop from where she through him, well her power through him. She opened her eyes and saw the urge in his eyes to either kill her or fuck her, she was betting on the latter. Kagome backed up as far as she could to the wall, her hand hit something, it was her bow and arrow, and she picked it up and aimed at Kouga.

"Kouga if you don't get your act together we will have to send you away from here and let your representatives hold you're place and make YOU'RE, now you don't really want that now do you? So get you're act together so we can get on with this, we can't be fucking around here while Naraku keeps getting stronger, we need to finish this battle now" Kagome said firmly, she could hardly believe it. She was acting more like a leader and less like a little girl and more like a mature 17 year old lady.

Everyone was staring at her in shock; she still had her arrow pointed straight at Kouga. She watched as the feral look went from his eyes and he was back to himself again, she lowered her bow and arrow but she didn't put it away just yet. She sat down and waited for everyone to take their seats.

"Now how many men are you bring with you Kouga?" Kagome asked plainly she was annoyed with this, the meeting had been going for three hours and counting, and for one and three quarters of those three hours had been done arguing.

"About one thousand men, I have asked the other tribes and they are willing to send some men, but the leaders refuse to come themselves because they are afraid of Naraku, but then who of us isn't?" Kouga asked, but it was a rhetorical question.

Everyone remained silent. Then Inuyasha started sniffing the air, it wasn't unusual but the timing was. "So Sesshomaru how many men are you bringing?" Inuyasha asked silently.

"About three thousand skilled Youkai's who where trained in the art of combat if that's okay with you little brother?" Sesshomaru's words where teasing.

Kagome sat there silent as a mouse, she wanted to see what would happen next, she looked to Inuyasha and just saw him nod his head, and nothing was said. Kagome was happy, in the next hour everything was sorted out and they where going to meet at an hour past dawn in three days time. Kagome smiled and got up, she knew to shake everyone's hand, even if that meant Sesshomaru's which was dangerous all in itself. But she knew because of the treaty he wouldn't hurt her for now.

When she came to shaking Geru's hand she was cautious, he was the General of Sesshomaru's army and he looked very beaten and worn out; she shook his held out hand; it was very wary and his handshake was delicate. _Obviously he is shaking my hand delicately is because I am female and look delicate how stereotypical. _Then Kagome came to Akira, he looked very young and was a rabbit demon, you could tell by the pink hair and the way he didn't look weak.

Kagome knew that when he was younger he probably looked weak but it looked like he was born to be an Advisor. Kagome shook his hand firmly, and he shook it back firmly. Finale she came to Sesshomaru, she shook his hand as firmly as she could but she knew he would always be the stronger one of the two, she didn't regret it though. Suddenly she felt a warm feeling come over her and then she fell down in front of Sesshomaru. She released his hand and tried to get over the feeling of warmth that ran through her body.

Kagome stood up and said her apologises to Sesshomaru and shook his hand again, and then left. She didn't like how Kouga shook her hand but then unwillingly kissed her, and her powers did nothing to aid her this time, she pushed him away firmly. Kagome shook her head to get the thought of Kouga kissing him out of her mind. Now she was on Kirara and sitting behind Sango, she was trying to get rid of the fact that she thought Sesshomaru was hot… maybe the fact that the cave was mainly full of testosterone and it was mating season it rubbed of on her slightly.

"Kagome what are you thinking?" Sango asked sweetly.

Kagome shook her head again and wondered how to answer Sango's question. "Nothing Sango, I'll tell you later" Kagome said back to Sango sweetly. She knew they always had girl talk when they where in the hot spring's.

Two hours later she was sitting around a camp with Sango, Inuyasha and Miroku. In the next hour she would ask Sango to go to the hotspring with her and they would have there usual private girl talk and maybe she could ask Sango why she was suddenly finding Sesshomaru hot and wanting to jump his bones. She was cooking ramen for Inuyasha and some soup for the other's including herself, she sent Inuyasha to get some fish on the side, otherwise it would be to plain.

Inuyasha came back just in time for the ramen to have cooled enough to his liking, she knew he would he always had a keen sense of smell especially for ramen. He gave Kagome the fish which were already de-scaled and ready to be cooked she got the fish properly placed on the kebab sticks and got Shippou to hold them. In half an hour everything was ready and Inuyasha had scoffed down nine bowls of ramen.

Everyone was full of the food and couldn't fit anymore, she asked Sango if she would like to go to the hotspring and she agreed. Kagome went over to her bag and got out her soap, shampoo, conditioner, towel and a change of clothing. While all Sango took was a borrowed towel, and her change of clothing.

Kagome and Sango where sitting in the hotspring and where gossiping about what happened today then Kagome said what she was thinking today at one point during the meeting. "You know Sango I don't know what's wrong with me today I was attracted to Sesshomaru, I even thought about jumping his bones at one stage… is that bad?" Kagome asked, all when she was saying that she had a blush on her cheeks.

"Kagome… I don't know what to say, but I cant believe you thought Sesshomaru was hot!" Sango yelled. And suddenly from the tree Inuyasha fell right in the middle of the hotspring, creating a huge splash. Kagome stood up, and at that point Inuyasha rose from the water and came face to face with her, but it wasn't his face he was staring at it was just below her hips.

"SIT" Kagome yelled and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself, he back was to Sango and unfortunately she didn't see Miroku sneaking up on Sango, but she didn't hear a slap. "How dare you touch my butt and when I'm NAKED IN A HOTSPRING?" Sango yelled at Miroku hitting him again, but this time so hard that he fell into the hotspring, but he landed on her back which was lucky.

"I'm sorry Kagome but I can't believe you think Sesshomaru is hot, AND THAT YOU WANT TO JUMP HIS BONES… what does that mean anyways?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome slapped Inuyasha on the head, while trying to hold back a blush. And tried to think of a good way to explain to Inuyasha that she was thinking of fucking Sesshomaru in the cave… she came up with nothing and decided just to tell him the truth. "Well Inuyasha when I say I want to jump someone's bones it means that well I want to fuck them, but Inuyasha you have to know that I want to fuck you too Inuyasha" Kagome said with a slight smile on her face.

"WHAAAT?" Inuyasha yelled out.

"Inuyasha don't worry I think I'd jump you're bones before you're brothers… although I think it would be fun to jump his bones, don't worry Inuyasha I'm Joking" Kagome quickly added on, after seeing the shock on his face.

Kagome watched Inuyasha's face calm down a little bit, but the fire in his eyes didn't tone down. She hugged Inuyasha, even if that meant squishing his face in between her breasts, Inuyasha stood up and hugged Kagome.

~*~

Two hours later Inuyasha was standing in front of Kikyou, he knew she would have to be apart of the battle; he also knew that what ever Kikyou offered him he would reject, even if it was a release for his carnal urges he would wait for Kagome to be ready for him. He watched as Kikyou walked over to him, he noticed that she put a little more swing into her hips.

"Kikyou stop the charade, I just came here to tell you that in three days time the battle against Naraku will be wagged and we forgot to ask you to the alliance meeting… so if you will join forces with us you come at dawn in three days time" Inuyasha said plainly.

He watched as Kikyou stopped in front of him and put a hand over his heart, he took a sharp intake of breath as Kikyou slipped her hand inside his robe and started untying his robe. He looked into her dead eyes, he knew she was just a misunderstood women… he would give her one thing she wanted and that's all. "Kikyou if you would stop touching me for a minute, I will ask you one thing and one thing only" Inuyasha stated while holding both her hands in his.

"Yes Inuyasha" Kikyou said in a sad tone.

"Kikyou, what is it you want from me? I will give you one thing you want if you will just let me be with Kagome" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha, I want you to give me your mark; so I may watch everyone grow and find myself a suitable husband" Kikyou said in a monotone.

Inuyasha noticed how sad she looked, he couldn't say no to her. He felt as if he owed her his life, but this one act would make him feel better and would allow him to move on with Kagome. He went up to Kikyou and pulled down her white shirt to expose her to the wind, he found the edge of her shoulder just before it went down to her arm and bit down; Inuyasha rose up from the bite.

He looked at the bite and it was purple, it would stay… then he realised it was like a mating mark but not so because he didn't actually mate with her it would only help with her with the aging of a normal human, even though she wasn't but it would make her survive for a while until its time for her to truly pass on.

Inuyasha withdrew himself from Kikyou; he didn't bother to fix up her, he waited for Kikyou to fix herself up. It didn't take long but he felt Kikyou's delicate body give him a hug from behind then she withdrew, and walked away. He turned around to see Kikyou smile at him, then the soul collectors wrapped themselves around her and ascend into the sky.

Inuyasha was walking back to camp and he felt a strong youkai aura near him, but before he could find out in which direction it was coming from he felt it withdraw and then it was gone as soon as he realised it. Inuyasha growled then rushed of to where the camp sight when he got there he noticed Kagome was awake, she smiled at him and motioned him to come and sit next to her, but he did one better.

Inuyasha picked up Kagome in her sleeping bag and place her in his lap with the sleeping bag around her, even though none of her was touching him, he was content with it. He hugged Kagome to himself and after an hour of talking and looking into the fire Kagome fell asleep, and then a few minutes later he fell asleep himself.

Inuyasha woke up before sunrise; he nudged Kagome and asked her if she wanted to watch the sunrise with him. Kagome nodded and he jumped into the tree, Kagome woke up in time to see the sunrise with him. "Inuyasha I know you saw Kikyou last night, and asked her to join the battle… I thank you for doing that because I was going to find her…"Kagome said nicely to Inuyasha.

"Kagome did you follow me?" Inuyasha said, looking at the sunrise. He was immersed in his own thoughts but he waited for Kagome to answer, he knew that if she saw that he marked Kikyou his life would be totally fucked.

"No Inuyasha, I wouldn't sneak around you and watch you like you watched me in the hot spring" Kagome said turning around raising an eyebrow to him. "I kind of just guessed that… is there something you're not telling me Inuyasha?" Kagome asked sincerely.

"No Kagome, I just asked her to join the battle against Naraku" Inuyasha said planting a soft and tender kiss on her cheek. Inuyasha sat back against the trunk of tree holding Kagome so she wouldn't fall.

"Inuyasha, I love you" Kagome said. Inuyasha knew that she had fallen asleep but she was sincere about what she just said, he knew what she said she meant. _I'm going to tell her what I did with Kikyou after the battle, and I hope she will forgive me because I owe her that much, I know she will be mad but she will be happy I told her. _

Inuyasha stayed up in the tree until Sango and Miroku woke up, then he jumped down with Kagome in his arms and laid her down. "So guys what would you like for breakfast?" Inuyasha asked politely. He was waiting for a reply from the group, he looked at each of them and he knew if anyone was going to say what they wanted for breakfast it would be Shippou after all he always did have a big mouth…for talking and for eating. Inuyasha smirked at the little Kitsune he was like a little brother to him.

"So Shippou what do you want for breakfast?" Inuyasha asked Shippou very politely.

Shippou's ears perked up at the sound of food, he knew the kitsune loved his food just like he did.

"I want eggs and rice, like what Kagome make's but when she wakes up I will ask her, and I'm guessing you want Ramen am I right Inuyasha?" Shippou asked with a huge grin across his little face.

Inuyasha smirked at the Kitsune, he loved him like a brother he really did. Inuyasha went for a walk for an hour around the woods and when he came back he smelt the eggs and rice that Shippou wanted and he knew the kettle was boiling, so Kagome was making him his Ramen.

"Hello" Inuyasha said brightly to everyone, but mainly to Kagome.

"Hey Inuyasha" Kagome said handing him his Ramen, Inuyasha took it with a smile on his face and sat next to Kagome. Kagome finished her bowl of rice and eggs and wrapped one of her tiny hands around Inuyasha's.

Inuyasha smiled at Kagome, he always seemed to be smiling when he was around Kagome, it was impossible for him not to be happy when he was around her. Inuyasha realised that when she will be in the battle she will be unprotected suddenly he was worried about her.

Kagome saw that Inuyasha looked worried; she knew that it was probably because of her, she knew he would be worried that she was going into battle without any protection. _I shall tell him later that I can do barriers and that will be my armor in the battle, the best I can do; I hope its enough. _Kagome thought plainly.

~*~

"Hey Inuyasha, I know you are worried that I will have no armor during the battle but I have discovered that very recently that I have a new power; I can put barriers up around things and it doesn't let me get hit by the attacker. I will be fine Inuyasha don't worry" Kagome said apologetically, her big blue eyes had tears in them and she had her hand on his arm and was squeezing it hard.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said, while looking into her eyes. He suddenly grabbed her into his arms and hugged her with all his might. She knew he loved her. Kagome hugged Inuyasha back fiercely. When she was finished hugging him she noticed Miroku staring at her, Sango was also. She saw Miroku go to hug Sango, and by her surprise she hugged him back, that is until he suddenly moved his hand from around her waist to her butt and started stroking it. There was a huge slap.

She noticed that he smiled even after Sango hit him; she knew he was in love with her. _I wonder if Sango can see how much he loves her? Haha probably not I'm amazed I can actually see it. _Kagome smiled a kind smile towards Sango and Miroku. Sango gave her a Inquisitive look, Kagome knew that in that second Sango knew that Kagome knew something.

Sango dragged Kagome away from the group so she could talk to her, or at least that's what Kagome suspected.

"Kagome why did you smile at me and Miroku like you knew something that I didn't know?" Sango asked.

Kagome could see that she wanted an answer, and she was going to get one no matter what. "Sango can't you see that Miroku is in love with you?" Kagome asked; she really wanted to know if her best friend couldn't see that Miroku was in love with her; _sure he may be a bit perverted but he truly loves her._

"Yes Kagome I can see it, but I don't believe it… the way he acts all perverted to all the other women and he doesn't give me that much attention" Sango said calmly.

"You know what Sango? You are going to go up to Miroku and tell him you love him and make him admit his love to you I promise you it will work." Kagome said with a smile.

"Thank you Kagome" Sango said with a smile.

"I will be there in a few minutes I'm going to fill up my bottle" Kagome said grabbing her bottle and walking towards the stream, she filled her bottle up. She saw he necklace dangling, she decided to try again to take it off and this time it worked. She saw silver hair, where her own midnight black hair should have been, her eyes where still a magnificent sapphire blue.

_Suddenly, I feel that this is a dream and I put my necklace back on it will make it all go away; it looked like I'm a demon. _Kagome closed her eyes and put her necklace back on, she refused to notice the fact that it looked like she had silver hair. _Bah who has ever heard of a silver haired priestess?_ Kagome thought, once the necklace clip was in place she looked down to the water again, she was back to her old self. She knew that it was probably an illusion of her mind and the fact that in her dream, last night she was in a beautiful purple kimono and had silver haired, just like Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

Kagome shook her head and started walking back to camp, when she was suddenly attacked by a wolf demon. The wolf lunged at her and she called forward her purifying powers and destroyed the demon. She was out of breath by the time she got back to camp; she was attacked by 3 other different demons.

"Kagome are you okay?" Sango asked.

"I'm fine, I was just attacked by a few demons" Kagome said then she felt a wave of dizziness pass over her and then she fainted.

**A/N**

_Haha sorry about the bad updating, I've been really sick and I have had hardly any sleep lately so I hope you enjoy this extra long chapter… yes there are a few mistake here and there but please ignore them I did the best I could! So did you like the chapter? I hope you did now if you would like to know what happens next please give me 20+ reviews and I will post the next chapter in 2-4 days depending on how quickly the reviews come in ^^ well my fans I will keep to my promise If you give me 20+ reviews… I have A LOT of __**Twists **__coming up and some of you will hate me for them but don't worry Sesshomaru will get with Kagome but not for another 5-10 chapters who knows hehe (: sorry people my spacers didnt seem to like me much XP oh and a big thanks to Kagome357 shes like an older sister, haha i love you :):) _

_**Please Review and you will h**__**ave the next chapter in 2-4 days I promise please (: I look forward to reading the reviews (:**_

_Love,_

_Fluffylova_


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha I merely own the plot of this story mwhaha I'm brilliant. I'm merely writing this for my own enjoyment and do not make a profit from it.

Oh I'm sorry for how long this took to get out!! I had to do to hospital recently sorry so please forgive me for my error! I just want some reviews btw no one in the world has perfect grammar so yeah… oh! There will be a few big twists in this chapter… I however will not spoil it… on with the story…

**The Silver Haired Priestess**

**Chapter Two**

Today was it, today was the day where everything was going to fall into place. Kagome let out a sigh, Kouga was already here with his men, Kouga wasn't wearing his normal attire; instead he was wearing a black cuirass, which she knew, only Sesshomaru wore. It was odd but she decided since everyone was in battle attire, it made sense. Kagome was playing with the black sode-kukuri wound through her sleeves; she was wearing a tank top underneath. _I may be fighting in the past but that doesn't mean I won't wear a bra and a few of my clothes…_ Kagome thought as she kept playing with the black string.

Kagome knew she was wearing an outfit that really looked like Kikyou's except it had black on the bottom instead of red, because Kagome didn't want to look like Kikyou… for more than one reason, so the villagers dyed it black for her. Inuyasha was wearing his normal attire Sango also; was in her Taijiya slaying outfit, it looked like she added more armor on this time… _then again we are going up against Naraku, the evil conniving bastard!_ Shippou was sitting against a tree, looking proud while patting Kirara tenderly; she knew how much Shippou loved the fire neko. Miroku was in his normal Monk attire. Inuyasha was in his…_Has he EVER changed his clothes?_

Kagome looked around, they where waiting for two people, Sesshomaru and Kikyou. Kagome didn't really hate the dead priestess more like detested her, she was cold but she was also lonely and full of hatred for one main person; **Naraku**. _But been thought we all hate him… don't we? I swear if there is a traitor in our midst it will be hell for them! _Kagome knew even though she uttered those words in her head everyone would agree…she was positive on that one.

She sensed a powerful demonic aura, and knew who it was instantly most of the time she sensed demonic aura's and they where angry but this one was amazingly calm and serene, Kagome knew Sesshomaru was a cold hearted bastard but whenever his aura seemed to be near and she wasn't running from him or trying not to die because of him she relaxed as long she wasn't about to die. Kagome smiled and nodded at Sesshomaru, she knew that he would see it, even if he was about two-three kilometers away.

Suddenly there was a huge sound of flesh hitting flesh. Kagome sighed and turned around to see a fuming red Sango and a barely conscious Miroku, with a red cheek. Kagome giggled in her head, it was funny they didn't see how much they loved each other… _Haha like the other day where you found Sango sleeping and Miroku was just there behind her cuddling her?_ Kagome found it funny, she was talking to herself.

Then she realised he wasn't in his normal attire either…_what is it today? Lets not where normal clothes day? Oh wait I'm not in my normal attire… shut up Kagome! _Kagome looked up to study Sesshomaru's new clothing; Gone were his white pristine robes she had always seen him in. In its place was a black silk ensemble, and a dark metal armor she knew must have been forged by an expert in the craft. His long hair was pulled high atop his head in a ponytail, and Kagome thought he had never resembled his great father more. She looked to Inuyasha, he did resemble his father also but they where like two different part of Inutashio.

Kagome shook her head, she remember how she knew how Inutashio looked so she just ignored it. Kagome walked up to Sesshomaru and bowed. "Ohayo gazimus Lord Sesshomaru" Kagome said sweetly. She saw Sesshomaru nod at her.

"Is everyone accounted for?" Sesshomaru asked in a deadpan voice.

Kagome sighed; _yep that's him an arrogant stoic lord with an icicle up his butt show-no-emotion lord. _Kagome told him that they where just waiting for the dead Miko, Kikyou. She was betting he was resisting the urge not to roll his eyes; she rolled her eyes when Inuyasha told her Kikyou accepted, why did they need her? Truthfully everyone but Inuyasha knew she was a pathetic waste of a Miko they didn't need her but they (meaning Inuyasha) thought it may be nice to allow her to battle with them.

Kagome sighed she knew everyone one of the people that were here now were skilled and each could bring something to the battle that without them wouldn't be there and they all could aid the cause. Kagome sighed; Kikyou had nothing to offer except to be a nuisance, she knew Inuyasha would protect her more then he would protect Kikyou. _But Kagome remember that doesn't mean he won't feel that he has a commitment to her; don't forget that Kagome you baka. _Kagome felt a pair of eyes on her; she looked up into Sesshomaru's molten gold eyes and stared back. So it was Molten gold to Deep Sapphire.

Kagome knew that everyone was watching the staring contest between the two; Kagome knew she wasn't going to back down so easily. She also knew that he wouldn't either, Kagome always loved a good challenge when she was in the mood, even though this wasn't much of a challenge Kagome still wanted to see who would win. Unfortunately Kagome's fun was interrupted by one very annoying wolf prince, grabbing her around the waist.

Kagome was dragged away from Sesshomaru but that didn't mean that she didn't keep her eyes on him. But then Kouga turned her around to face Inuyasha, he whispered something but Kagome didn't get it, she was to busy staring at the now completely fuming Inuyasha. Kagome was nervous and when she was nervous she either played with her sleeves or her necklace. This time Kagome decided to play with her necklace… _I think I'll just play with my necklace; it's the furthest thing away from Kouga's arm which is trapping one of my arms and the rest of my body so necklace it is. _Kagome didn't want to make it seem like she held any favor of Kouga over Inuyasha.

Kagome made a pleading look in her eyes to Inuyasha to get Kouga off of her; she knew that everyone knew that this was neither the time nor place for this sort of thing. Thankfully another disruption was just starting to occur; Kouga immediately let go of Kagome and made his way over to where the disruption was happening. Kagome was on her butt, she was so startled by the release that she fell, she saw Miroku come over and offer her a hand up.

Kagome gratefully took the hand, and started to walk over before she found the same that helped her up was now travelling down her back. Kagome turned around, she maintained a calm and serene aura about her, and she turned to Miroku and took a step towards and him and whispered "If you let that hand run any lower than it already is, I will tell Sango and maybe I will tell …" Kagome whispered a name to Miroku that made him take twenty steps away from her.

Kagome smirked, it was an evil smirk. She watched as Miroku saw the twinkle in her eyes, but she didn't expect Miroku to run and hide behind Sango… _Hehe well that's a new one, one day when they have kids if I'm still alive I will tell them of this. _Kagome thought with a laugh which only made Miroku jump more. Kagome ignored that and went over to the disturbance. She saw Kikyou and the young wolf fighting, what Kagome could make out through all the people was that Kikyou's soul collector was trying to strangle him; obviously she thought it was for a soul or something.

Kagome was annoyed and confused, she was thinking that once again it was neither hardly the time nor the place for this sort of shit to be happening. Kagome pulled out an arrow and released slight pure energy into and fired it into the air, she saw the demon bird before and she knew with the small amount of energy that it would make a small pop. She saw everyone look up then look to her. Kagome was happy that it stopped the argument, but unfortunately it turned one dead Miko's cold, dead eyes do her.

"What are you doing here? You hardly have enough power unlike me… I' am the reincarnation of Midoriko everyone knows that" Kikyou yelled, she wanted some attention, or at least that's what Kagome thought.

~*!*~

Kikyou was fuming; she was a cold, sad and lonely miko who just wanted a normal life. Kikyou was proud that she got Inuyasha to give her his mating mark, because it meant that she could live just a little longer. _Come on Kikyou your plan is almost fool proof, you have one ally on the battlefield today and you cannot disappoint him! Kikyou get a grip of yourself woman! All you need is for Naraku to die and then you may be able to guilt Kagome into using the wish to make you alive again._

Kikyou smirked as she walked over to wear Kagome was standing, Kikyou took in Kagome's appearance, she was wearing almost the exact same clothes as her. Kagome was wearing a black hakama's, her hakui was the same except the cords were black as well, on her feat she had some type of new shoe, _what a strange girl… how can Inuyasha value her more over me?_ Kikyou thought mildly.

"What are you doing here? You hardly have enough power unlike me… I' am the reincarnation of Midoriko everyone knows that" Kikyou yelled at Kagome. She believe with her whole heart and what she had of her soul, she was the reincarnation of Midoriko the famous priestess contained within the Shikon no tama. _I hold amazing spiritual powers, but I have been so sad since my death and now I'm just a walking clay pot. _

"I'm sorry Kagome; we shall speak of this no more. This is neither the time nor place" Kikyou said in a soft tone. She walked off to sit underneath the shade of a tree, she was losing energy and her soul collector gave her a new soul. She needed her plan to work, even if it meant not betraying her ally. She felt her heat from the sun been blocked by someone, but before she opened her eyes she knew it was going to be Inuyasha, who else would talk to her? Kikyou opened her eyes.

Inuyasha was standing in front of her, arms crossed looking annoyed. Kikyou stood up and grabbed Inuyasha's arm and pulled him into the woods, she wanted to have a small private conversation with Inuyasha. After about 20 minutes of walking they finale stopped, Kikyou looked to Inuyasha and his face was neutral. Kikyou just looked at Inuyasha with dead soulless eyes.

"Inuyasha… am I anything to you?" Kikyou asked her voice was sad, and almost lifeless. Kikyou wanted to know that she meant something to anyone as long as that something wasn't hate or disgust; she overheard a conversation before of how she was worth nothing and shouldn't be alive… this was from a village who found out about her soul stealing, she knew that probably Kagome and everyone else thought that but they also knew that she was a sad miko.

Kikyou remembered back when she was still alive all she wanted was to stop the Miko business and settle down and be a normal, have a family and live a good life, a supporting husband and now if her plan works she can have her chance again. Kikyou sighed all she wanted was a normal life, and now she may have the chance to get it she knew she would die before she lost it! Kikyou turned back to the man or hanyou whatever she wished to call him, and looked into his golden orbs, they seemed much brighter then they used to be. _When I was with Inuyasha, his eyes where said and lonely and he barely trusted anyone, now his eyes are a bit more open and they sparkle and look happy… how I wish I was the one to do it to his eyes. _

"Kikyou… you used to be the one I loved, the one I held most dear to my heart… but that has changed I still love you, but like a sister, my heart belongs to another" Inuyasha said with something akin regret in his voice.

Kikyou's face fell at his words, but she mustered up a sad smile when he looked at her. Kikyou still held the small amount of love for Inuyasha, but it was more family love then anything, suddenly she felt a slight tug at her soul and knew Kagome was going to be here in a matter of seconds and knew that if she didn't make the other Miko think that they where in love she would just be bones and dust when this was over. Kikyou went to stand in front of Inuyasha a put a hand over his heart.

"Inuyasha, I love you dearly. If it were not for my tragic death all those years ago we could have been a family… now we have that chance again, with your mating mark I may be able to live for a while longer will you at least allow me one finale kiss?" Kikyou said her voice was filled with sadness and loss. She knew Kagome heard all she said.

Inuyasha bent down but refused to actually touch her; Kikyou rose up on the tips of her toes and planted a soft gentle kiss on Inuyasha's lips. She knew that from a far that it probably looked like more then just a soft gentle kiss, she pulled away from Inuyasha. Kikyou gave him a small genuine smile, she felt Kagome get further and further away from them. _Obviously she had seen enough and came to a decision_ Kikyou thought.

Kikyou looked to Inuyasha, his eyes where filled with warmth. She watched him sigh and he pulled her into a quick embrace then let go. She looked up to him and all he said was "I know my mark is on your body, but I only have it there because I wanted you to live just a little bit longer, and so you can exact your revenge on Naraku… its not because I love you like I used to. I have grown up more now because of Kagome." Inuyasha said in a matter of fact tone.

Kikyou put a sad smile on her face, the sadness was fake. She knew her eyes where empty, she couldn't afford to show how happy she was. Kikyou pretended to fall over, she was weak but not that weak, and she heard the leaves rustle next to her as Inuyasha knelt down next to her, and helped her up, he put one of her arms around his neck and the other was just left hanging there. "Inuyasha I understand your love for the Miko, but remember she is my reincarnation… might there be a reason in that why you love her so much?" Kikyou said, raising an eyebrow as she spoke.

She looked to Inuyasha and saw that he was thinking deeply, and then she memorised the way Inuyasha's face fell and his lips started to move. "Kikyou I know there is a deep bond between us but, I want a future with Kagome. If it were the 50 or so years ago when we first met and we fell in love I know nothing would keep me away from your attentions but… my heart belongs with Kagome, I will see you tomorrow" Inuyasha said firmly.

Kikyou put out her hand and waited for her soul collectors to wrap around her body, to fake the illusion of weakness. _This frail body is coming to its end, if I may just be able to survive the fight… which is obvious I will and if I don't that fool Kagome will bring me back… after all I am his mate and when I become human I will have a decent place to live and a root to build a family… I will refuse to be with Inuyasha but I want a family and all that was rejected from me in my last life! _Kikyou was determine to have more of a life then she had before.

~*!*~

Inuyasha raced back to where the groups were and the rest of the group, he was looking for Kagome. He spotted Kagome talking with Sesshomaru, His sensitive ears picked up that Kagome was discussing with Sesshomaru which strategy would be best, and it seemed Kagome was thinking that Sesshomaru's strategy was the best. Inuyasha was distracted from the conversation between Sesshomaru and Kagome by the sound of children's laughter.

Inuyasha turned away from the sight of Sesshomaru and Kagome to look at Shippou, Kirara and a Young girl which he did not know the name of. Inuyasha knew however that the child was Sesshomaru's ward. _What a baka I'm going to yell that idiots head off! How dare he bring a child here… and with no protection I don't think that imp will be enough to protect the child from Naraku's attacks and minions, he is a fool if he thinks he can defend her._

"Oi Sesshomaru, what the hell are you thinking? Bringing a kid into a battle like this? Are you stupid? Do you want your ward to die?" Inuyasha screamed at Sesshomaru from across the field, he knew in his subconscious it was a pretty stupid reason to yell at him but he didn't want to see a child die.

Before Inuyasha could react Sesshomaru had him up against a tree a clawed hand around his neck, Sesshomaru kept applying pressure to Inuyasha's neck. Inuyasha raised a hand and tried to pry Sesshomaru's clawed hand from his neck, with no avail. Inuyasha felt all the air been stolen from his airways, he knew that he wouldn't be able to fight of Sesshomaru's claws until he, Sesshomaru, let go of him.

He watched in fear as his brother leaned in closer and whispered in Inuyasha's ear.

"Its none of your business what this Sesshomaru does with his ward and toad, however one of your friends offered her services, she will help this Sesshomaru protect what is his" Sesshomaru whispered, his voice full of malice.

Inuyasha shivered at the tone of Sesshomaru's voice, and then suddenly he was on his butt on the wet grass, He watched as Sesshomaru took a few steps towards Kagome. Inuyasha was angered that Sesshomaru completely forgot about him. Inuyasha tried to get up but decided he would just have to yell out again but from a submissive position.

"Sesshomaru how do you know whoever the person is, has enough power and strength to protect the girl and toad? How do you know she is strong enough really?" Inuyasha said cockily. _Baka doesn't know who he is dealing with… and this girl I wonder who is stupid enough to do that. _Inuyasha looked up to see Kagome walking towards him, she looked furious.

"Inuyasha you are the BAKA, I told Sesshomaru he can put Rin and Jaken in the protective barrier I will make, and if the barrier collapses at some point Jaken can kill the demons, plus Inuyasha we shouldn't be arguing what would you do if Naraku staged a surprise attack… do you want any of us to die?" Kagome asked in a very serious tone.

Inuyasha knew then that he overstepped talking to Sesshomaru like that, he would never say sorry, he knew then that Kagome would forgive him for this mistake… she always did. Inuyasha didn't realise that Kagome was standing above him, unfortunately he forgot to apologise to Kagome, and got sat about 4 times. Inuyasha was barely conscious and knew that was something that was probably inappropriate at this time to do, but he considered that he did something at the wrong time so it was only fair she did to.

Once Inuyasha managed to drag him out of the small hole Kagome made for him, he heard the faint sound of laughter and growled. _How dare she embarrass me like that! And in front of our allies! _Inuyasha felt rather than saw that Kikyou now was just coming out of the woods, her soul collectors carrying her frail body, she would barely last the battle… _if a demon doesn't get to her first that is…_

Inuyasha got up and went over to were Sango and Miroku were standing, he heard the stomach's grumble but he didn't want to get Kagome's attention again. Kagome was walking over to them now, with Shippou in her arms.

"Hey guys Shippou is hungry… are any of you hungry?" Kagome asked in a sweet tone.

Inuyasha nodded with everyone else in the group in unison. Inuyasha watched intently as Kagome sat down and started to prepare the food.

~*!*~

Kagome sat down to prepare the food for everyone, she knew Inuyasha would have ramen and everyone else would have some other noodles… _I wonder if Rin would like some noodles… and Kouga and all that… it wouldn't hurt to be polite._ Kagome started the fire and put the kettle on and went over to wear Rin was currently playing in a patch of flowers. Once she was just behind the girl she waited for Rin to run into her, which didn't take long.

"Oh Miss Kagome I'm so sorry" Rin apologised with a bow.

"Its okay Rin, I was just going to ask if you would like some food… I have a lot and I don't want you to be uncomfortable so would you like some food?" Kagome asked. _I don't want to scare her; she's such a sweet girl. I don't want her to be hungry during the battle and faint that would just be a distraction for everyone._

"Rin would love to have some food with Miss Kagome, but Rin has to ask Lord Sesshomaru first" Rin said.

Kagome watched as Rin ran over to lord Sesshomaru and presumably asked him. Kagome looked to the sky, she couldn't believe it that this was the day they would stop the vile hanyou… _After this, what am I going to do? Will I go back to my time and continue with school and never see everyone? _When Kagome thought of this it bought tears to her eyes. She felt a little hand rap itself around hers. Kagome smiled down at Rin, she knew no one else would do that.

"Miss Kagome, Rin was wondering… why are you crying?" Rin asked in a sweet and curious tone.

"Oh…" Kagome stopped and kneeled down in front of Rin and looked into Rin's deep brown eyes and knew that if Kagome said what she was about to say to the child, she would get it. "Rin I will make you a promise… once the battle is over I will tell you why I cried and why I will when it's over okay?" Kagome told her.

"Okay but Miss Kagome, Rin will hold you to your promise" Rin replied and suddenly hugged Kagome.

Kagome was shocked with the sudden contact, but put her arms around the girl anyway. _I suddenly feel very parental towards Rin, but I don't care. Rin I will try to be there for you when I can. _

Kagome led Rin by the hand to the wolf tribe, she wanted to be polite. "Ugh Kouga would you um… like some food? Or would any of your tribe like a meal… I know we should be preparing for Naraku but… if he attacks we will feel him before he does so does anyone want any food?"

Kagome was followed by about two dozen of the wolf tribe. Once everyone who wanted some food had some there was no more food left in her bag, _I will have to go back to my time now anyway considering I'm out of food. _Kagome watched everyone eat the ramen and various noodles she brought to this time… it was a happy sight.

Kagome smiled at the sight of everyone sitting around been merry. Kagome was just about to hand Inuyasha his third bowl of ramen when she felt an evil aura spread around them. Kagome dropped the bowl of ramen and got her bow and arrow. Out of instinct she put Rin and Shippou behind her. She knew that everyone would feel the evil aura but not as fast as she just felt it.

Kagome knew it wouldn't be long until Naraku attacked so, she did the only thing she could think of doing at this time. Kagome turned towards the children and called Jaken over to her… _I guess the only reason the stupid toad is listening to me is because of the imposing threat… yep that's gotta be it. _She watched as the little toad ran over to her to stand with the children, Kagome only thought of resurrecting a barrier around the children and toad. After a few seconds there was a light pink barrier surrounding all of them.

Kagome had been practicing barriers for a few years and now was almost perfect… almost perfect meaning the only flaw was if she got knocked out or losing enough blood her concentration goes and so does the barrier. _I'm glad I don't have to concentrate on the barrier anymore… I just have to avoid flying objects and anything that could hurt me seriously. _

As soon as Kagome secured the barrier around the children she got Sesshomaru to test it, it was up to his standards; Kagome felt so happy something she did was up to peoples standards. Kagome felt the malevolent aura rap around her own and squeeze, she shivered it felt like it sucked all the warmth from her and coated her in a layer of ice.

Kagome released some of her pure energy and the aura backed off of her own, Kagome took in a long steady breath and looked around, the sky was starting to turn black… he was close and she knew it. Then suddenly a huge crash, and Naraku appeared out of no were, Kagome drew an arrow and notched it on the bow and aimed. She let go of it but a few weak demons protected their master.

"Shit" Kagome mumbled under her breath and notched another arrow and shot, it hit the same time Sesshomaru's whip and Inuyasha's attack of Adamant barrage. Unfortunately for them it was a diversion a puppet. Kagome knew then it was a trap and she should have seen through it when the demons didn't protect the puppet.

"Dance of blades" Kagura yelled out from her position in the sky.

Kagome narrowly avoided the attack; unfortunately Kagura thought of it already and used the dance of blades again. Kagome's heart pounded in her ears, she quickly threw up a barrier to protect her from the attack. Kagome wondered briefly where Kanna and everyone on Naraku's side were but that was answered just as she thought of it.

"Keh, keh, keh, keh, keh I see Miko you have fallen pray to my puppet and my detachments" Naraku's voice was dripping with malevolence and a tiny hint of sarcasm.

Kagome looked around, there were already dead men littering the battlefield, _so much destruction in such a short amount of time it's very discouraging. _Kagome looked around again there was only about two from Sesshomaru's men and about a dozen from Kouga's, she knew this battle wasn't going to end well… _I'm so glad I bought more first aid supplies. _Kagome notched an arrow and shot at Kagura.

It hit her feather, and obviously reversed the spell on it. Kagura though, managed to land gracefully on the ground. Kagome watched as Kagura opened her fan and aimed it at her and used her battle cry "Dance of Dragons".

Kagome wasn't expecting that attack, she tried to dodge the oncoming twisters but to no avail. She was suddenly grabbed by the waist and moved away from the immediate danger, Kagome went to thank Inuyasha for rescuing her… but when she looked up it was the stoic lord, Sesshomaru, and he looked at her with his piercing golden eyes.

"Miko; next time do not watch the enemy make an attack on you… make an attack on them first. With out you no one can cleanse the impure jewel Naraku holds." Sesshomaru icily told her.

Kagome knew the seriousness in those words, she thought maybe Kikyou could but she was bordering on death and her Miko powers were tainted like her soul. Kagome sighed, she couldn't die in this battle… she knew if she did everyone else would too. Kagome squared her shoulders and aimed another arrow at Kagura; she watched as the pink arrow filled with holy energy surged towards its target and struck.

The arrow hit Kagura on her right shoulder, where she held her fan. Kagome was about to jump up, until she saw Kagura's skin knitting itself back together. _Shit maybe I should go for Naraku considering he controls them._ Kagome made her decision to go after Naraku; she ran to where Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were fighting, they where fighting against a numerous amount of tentacles, one of them came straight for her.

Kagome released some of her miko powers into her bow and hit the demon with it; she didn't want to waste all her arrows. The tentacle was burned halfway, she knew he was strong but not this strong. Kagome knew that to destroy him fully she would need to be closer to him but, she knew she couldn't die so it limited her options.

Kagome saw a break, where Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were hacking at the hanyou. Before Kagome could get over there a hand went over her mouth and knife went into her side, not a killing blow but a blow enough to put her and shock.

When Kagome opened her eyes next she was held up by a hand around her waist. She tried to move her head from where it was resting on someone's shoulder, she suspected it was Inuyasha's shoulder before she saw Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Kouga below her and the armies… _oh fuck I feel like I've been stabbed, and I have the biggest migraine and Inuyasha and everyone is down there… so who's arm is clutching me? _Realistaion dawned on Kagome on whose arm was keeping her upright.

It was who she feared it was… _**Naraku**_… Kagome took in a sharp intake of breath.

"Inuyasha I have your wench here in my arms… what would you do to have her back?" Naraku asked Inuyasha. Kagome was so close she knew it was a trap, but that still didn't keep the surprise from her when Naraku laid his lips against her forehead she knew he was smirking.

She shivered, and not from the feel of his lips; the feel of coldness that went through her body when he kissed her. She watched as Inuyasha became enraged, Sesshomaru's arrogant mask he was wearing now slipped ever so slightly and Kouga looked like he was enraged at a painful level his face held such disgust.

Kagome saw Inuyasha leap towards Naraku; he was stopped by a tentacle smashing him into the ground. Kagome winced, Naraku was stroking her injury, and she watched as he lowered his other hand to her side and put his finger inside of her. Kagome cried out, and it wasn't a pleasure cry. She saw everyone look up to her, she felt awful; she was crying, bleeding and held in the arms of the enemy... _what could be worse?_

Kagome knew she couldn't stay in the arms of her captive, she gathered all the energy she could and waited for Naraku to try something again. Kagome wasn't expecting Naraku to kiss her but it worked, the pure energy exploded from her lips to tangle around Naraku in a sense, she watched as it destroyed his face well most of it and some of his body. She was suddenly falling to the ground… before anyone could catch her she landed on her arm. She felt a snap and knew she probably broke her arm.

Kagome looked up to Naraku and knew what had to be done now. "Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Kouga get your warriors and attack Naraku NOW WHILE HE IS BLIND" She watched as everyone did what she told them to do.

She saw Sango and Miroku line up in a row with the rest. Everyone released their attacks at the same time and it made a massive explosion. When the dust cleared she saw only a few were knocked over. Kagome struggled to get up but managed it, she walked over to what was left of Naraku, and Kagome knew what she had to do.

It was as if the Kami's spoke to her, in her head and told her. Kagome managed to release a ball of energy to trap Naraku's soul, it was a small ball that emerged; exactly like the Shikon No Tama except it was dark and looked like it had eyes staring at her with malice in them. After Kagome put the bauble in a little sack at her hip she went over and picked up the impure jewel and purified it.

Kagome saw two bodies on the ground, both looked oddly female. Kagome ran at a sprint to the two dead bodies and leaned over them and wept, she never thought one of the ones who died would die like this. Dry sobs racked her body.

_A/N_

_And that's where I shall leave it, now if you would be so kind as become a good reader and love my story nah just joking you dont have to love it... it's not that good. **MY NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP IN A WEEK OR TWO I HAVE A LOT OF STUFF TO DO**. I'm sorry I'm getting a lot of assignments at the moment so I would have to keep up with school more than this and I have other stories I need to update but please be so kind and review *PUPPY EYES* _

_love,_

_Fluffylova_

_P.S. okay if you want me to write a smut story please add my other account __.net/u/2035707/InuPaPa-InuMaMa__ if you want a smut story I shall write it and post it there okay ^^ **If you r**__** review I will love you for it!!!! Oh I also will make the next chapter a lot longer I just wanted to get this chapter up so you can all read :) Oh don't think im holding my stories back for reviews I'm not... so in a week or two it will be up and you cant change that with or without the 20 reviews in a week or two it will be up got it? dont report me cause i have school work to do and reviews make me happy.**_


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Previously on the Silver Haired Priestess-

It was as if the Kami's spoke to her, in her head and told her. Kagome managed to release a ball of energy to trap Naraku's soul, it was a small ball that emerged; exactly like the Shikon No Tama except it was dark and looked like it had eyes staring at her with malice in them. After Kagome put the bauble in a little sack at her hip she went over and picked up the impure jewel and purified it. **I am effin sorry but people I have a life!**

Kagome saw two bodies on the ground, both looked oddly female. Kagome ran at a sprint to the two dead bodies and leaned over them and wept, she never thought one of the ones who died would die like this. Dry sobs racked her body.

Now…

OH MY GOD. I know this has taken forever but I am soo sorry… my external hard drive crashed and I lost everything. So please don't hate me here it is the chapter you have been waiting for…

**The Silver Haired Priestess**

**Chapter Four**

Kagome was leaning over the bodies, she never really liked Kikyou but she couldn't help but cry for the fallen priestess. The other body was smaller but no less pretty, Rin died from one of Naraku's tentacles piercing her heart. Kagome was sadder over Rin's death, she had barely lived her life so far, and now her life was taken away and in such a cruel way. She looked to Sesshomaru with tears in her eyes. She saw his eyes blazing red.

_This isn't good…_Kagome thought just before she saw Sesshomaru run past at an impossible speed and snatched Rin from her hold and disappeared into the forest. Kagome looked down at Kikyou's face. It was pleasant, like she knew she was going to die. _I think I may know what I shall wish for… one unselfish wish upon the Shikon No Tama._ Kagome looked to Inuyasha and smiled at him. Inuyasha looked at her. She knew then that he didn't want to show emotion for the dead priestess in front off her.

Kagome got up and lied Kikyou down gently to the dying grass. She picked up Kirara and went back to the village. She knew the Neko needed some herbs… _Ha for once I am prepared for this situation!_ Kagome thought to herself. She had the herbs needed for a burn and cuts. She rubbed on Kirara and gave her some stuff to sleep. She went outside the hut and watched Inuyasha bringing Kikyou into the village. She knew that Sango and Miroku would have left him alone to weep. But they were with him… Inuyasha's face was neutral.

Kagome saw Sango and Miroku walking over towards her, there faces now wore a worried expression. "He didn't show a single thing when he looked over her and then picked her up… I'm worried Kagome…" Miroku said.

Kagome nodded… _At least he can be serious when he wants to be…_ Kagome thought but maybe a little too soon as she saw him grab Sango's round ass, as he often described it. She knew she thought too soon, the monk will always be a hentai… not matter what.

As Sango walked with Miroku back to the village she couldn't help be a bit flustered, she was lost in her remembrance of what Miroku said before the final battle.

_-Flashback-_

_Sango watched as Miroku walked up to her, he looked scrumptious. Maybe that was just worry. Yep defiantly worry._

"_My dearest Sango, I would be honored if you bore my children, after the war is over" Miroku said down on his knees._

_Sango was staring at him open mouthed. She thought it must've been a joke. But he was dead serious._

"_As long as we are alive, I will" Sango rejoiced._

_-End Flashback-_

Sango looked behind her at the dark woods; they looked like they saw something terrible this day and had died. They had, they saw the death of an innocent little girl, and the miasma of Naraku, which was pure evil. She felt something slide down her cheek. She knew she was crying.

"Sango you're bleeding…" Sango heard a heavenly voice then nothing…

Sango's eyes flickered open; she saw a halo of silver, moonlit skin and deep sapphire blue eyes. _I died… I'm in heaven. Angel eyes…_

Sango woke with a scream. Kagome was holding her head and putting a cool washer on her head.

"Sango what's wrong?" Kagome's soothing voice asked.

"Bad dream, Kagome… I don't remember anything apart from just before the battle… everything else is a blur…"

Kagome's hand cupped Sango's face, and got so close, close enough to kiss her. "Sango you are just like my sister, nothing will happen to you while you are under my guard" Kagome said cheerily.

Sango's heart was beating fast. She felt hot lips close around hers.

Kagome didn't know what she was doing; she just felt the compelling urge to kiss her. It would ward off all other Youkai, that's all she knew that she wanted her sister to be safe. "Sango… I did it so no other Youkai will touch you…" Kagome said.

"I am going to go for a walk." Kagome said plainly.

She left Kaede's hut. She knew the old woman was dying and she didn't have long left. Tears escaped her eyes. She looked down and the moonlit skin and tears was beautiful, but now she just wanted to know answers.

As she wander far, into the forest of Inuyasha, she knew there were a few demons, her claws extended and she made quick work of the demons. It was exhilarating, the red rubies running down her claws. She licked them up. It made the kill even better. She caught the scent of a familiar demon on the wind. But as soon as she smelt it, it was gone. She sighed and clutched the Shikon No Tama in her claws.

Kagome looked up into the sky, the diamonds on the sheet of pure black velvet. It was time for the wish to become true. "I wish…" Kagome took a deep breath "I wish for Kikyou to be alive and to live as long as Inuyasha does…" The pink light engulfed her and saw a soul come from the sky, Kagome realised… she must be older thank Kikyou… for her soul remained the same.

Kagome went to Kikyou's grave and helped the priestess out. Her eyes were filled with happiness and a pure light. "I am very sorry Kagome-sama, for all the things I did to you in the past…"

Kagome smiled, she knew the wish was excellent. "I will go get you some clothes… there is a bath in the corner hut there…" Kagome gestured to the corner hut. She watched as the miko entered the bath house. She gathered up the clothes. As she entered the hut, she heard Kikyou's voice.

"Kagome you've changed… you're now an impure being… I think you should leave for now… go back to the time you came from… and let Inuyasha deal with seeing me… his true love." Kikyou blandly stated.

Kagome nodded; crystal drops fell from sapphire eyes as she left. She went to Kaede's hut and tore some paper out of her bag and a pen.

_Dear Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippou_

_I am going home for a while; I have made a wish upon the Shikon No Tama. Inuyasha's true love is back. It was my wish. I hope you will forgive me in time. Until you need me I am going to go home and return to school._

_I love you all,_

_Kagome Higurashi._

Kagome put the letter in an envelope and put it near Shippou. She kissed his forehead. She ran to the well and jumped in the well. She looked up into the shrines roof. Her heart was dying; she leaned against the edge of the well and cried and cried. It wasn't until her mother came down and sung to her.

"Mother, why didn't you tell me?" Kagome said with tears staining her face.

Shippou was crying, Inuyasha was in the forest destroying trees, Sango and Miroku were glaring down a smirking Kikyou.

"I don't understand this at all" Miroku heard the angry voice from just outside before Inuyasha entered the hut. "I don't want this dead bitch, the Kikyou I loved and knew is DEAD, and will forever be dead… I want to be with Kagome…"

Miroku watched as he took Kikyou outside. Sango had Shippou curled up in her lap. Miroku knew it was the wrong time, but his true loves bottom was too scrumptious to ignore. He waited for the familiar slap. It never came. He knew Sango was happy that something was the same.

Kagome was walking to school, the black wig her mother bought her fit perfectly. She bumped into Hojo. She held onto the wig. Her books and papers spilt everywhere. She reached out to grab them and her hand touched Hojo's. Her nails were painted a ruby red; she told everyone who asked that they were fakes.

Before she could wonder what was happening Hojo pulled her into a kiss, it was full of love for her. But she didn't return it… it didn't feel right. "Kagome, would you like to go on a date sometime?" Hojo asked sweetly.

"Sure…"

Sesshomaru was walking around his castle; he was waiting for the Kimono to bury Rin in. He remembered the tears on the Miko's face; the tears he himself couldn't cry. Once they dressed her properly he took her out to his garden, the field was covered in pure white flowers. He remembered one night, for some reason everyone was running everywhere… he was out here, staring at the flowers, covered in red, crying rubies.

He sighed and placed her in the grave. Put rocks over her grave and put the flowers around her grave. He felt a little guilty. He just couldn't show it.

"Sir…. The women are here, you must choose a mate. After all, the war is over. Time to continue your family, Sir." His General said.

He smirked. Tatsuya was always a good General. He sighed, it was just a duty. He won't ever fall in love. Just doing his duty. He smirked and walked towards the hall where the Females where. He knew they wouldn't like that he used to go to concubines, but he was a male after all.

Kagome was beneath Hojo. She didn't feel anything as he thrust into her and finally came. He threw the condom in the bin and hugged Kagome. She just growled and got up. It had been a week since she got here, and she was out of control… _it must be mating season… fark. _She was annoyed; she knew there was a Youkai out there for her. She gathered her clothes and left.

This wasn't like her, but after all she had changed. She guessed it's what demons do when they have urges. She went home and cried. She knew her mate was back in the past… but she didn't want to go back.

"Kagome… I want to tell you about your real parent's and past… will you listen?"

**A/N**

**Okay people, I know the chapter is a little short… just think of it as intermission, there will be one every four chapters. NOW I KNOW 65 OF YOU HAVE ME ON ALERT…. So how about you make this up to 100 reviews for me? I will have the next chapter up in the next month… and it will be 10000 words (: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Please…. Is it that hard?**

**Lady Fluffy (:**

**Sesshomaru: Review or I will come find you and wish you a painful death *smirks***


	5. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Too bad really… oh well. BTW Oh My Gosh… 100 reviews… now I know I must keep writing! Oh and for all of you who don't get why Kagome did it with Hojo all I have to say is… people have urges… like and read the story or LEAVE now :)

"Hope is the thing with feathers that perches in the soul, and sings the tune without words, and never stops at all." – Emily Dickinson

_Before;_

_This wasn't like her, but after all she had changed. She guessed it's what demons do when they have urges. She went home and cried. She knew her mate was back in the past… but she didn't want to go back._

_"Kagome… I want to tell you about your real parent's and past… will you listen?"_

_Now;_

**The Silver Haired Priestess, Chapter Four**

Kagome was sitting there looking at her mother in shock. As much as she wanted to know she felt like this wasn't the time to, but she had to know something... So she asked her mother to tell her something basic... she watched as her mother got up and walked off, only to return a few minutes later with a photo album. Her mother smiled at her and all she could do is raise one eyebrow...

"Don't look at me that way, this is important... it is not the photos that are important in this moment... it is what's in between the pages." She said as she smiled down at Kagome.

Kagome willingly took the book from her mother's hands... she went through the pages, but didn't find what her mother was trying to tell her. "Mama I don't get it" She stated handing back the book. Her mother took the book and opened up to a page of Kagome as a child, with black hair and the necklace around her neck. Her mother smiled gently.

Kagome watched as her mother pointed to the necklace Kagome wore around her neck, even as a child she knew it shouldn't have been taken off. "Mama, how did the necklace never come off as a child?" She watched as her mother smiled and went to answer her, but her brother Souta walked in and sat down on the lounge across from them.

"What is happening?" Souta asked to no one in particular.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled "Oh I am just telling Kagome of her past, you know... when she was a child... but I could always talk about your childhood Souta, did you know you used to love to play dress up? In Kagome's dresses she was too big for?" She said with a smile.

Kagome looked at her mother, in shock then to a blushing Souta who after that little fact got up and left the room. "Oh Souta... if you want to take a bath don't forget Mr. Quackers!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled out to Souta who wasn't in sight.

"Anyways Mama, what, were you going to say?" Kagome asked sweetly.

"The necklace, was obviously infused with Demonic powers and therefore made itself tighter anytime you tried to take it off, well that is just my hypothesis, but I think it may be true... because one time when you were a child you asked why you couldn't take it off... it must be like those beads you put on Inuyasha" Kagome's mother laughed out.

Kagome's smile turned into sadness, she really did miss Inuyasha, and she wanted to go back and see him, but the well just wasn't working at the moment. It was very frustrating. Kagome looked to her mother, and was surprised when she embraced her, she then realised she was crying. _Why... why did I have to be so silly, so childish... suppressed by all my childish fears, of losing people... but haven't I already lost them?_

"Mama, I am going to have to go back soon, whenever the well lets me, I have to go back, and make sure Sango and Miroku are okay... and Shippou and I have to at least apologise to Inuyasha... I feel awful leaving... like that" Kagome said as more tears fell. _People always said I had a strong heart, but my soul feels so weak, like I am missing something, and missing my friends is hard... I just want to see them... again. To be able to say those things I didn't before..._

"Kagome... Kagome... Hello, you zoned out for a bit... are you okay?" Her mother asked. Kagome knew her Mum knew not everything was well, but she was a mother after all... and worrying was just a part of it. Kagome nodded her head, she was afraid if she talked, her voice would crack and she would cry again.

"Maybe you should go see Eri and all your other friends tomorrow? Go see a movie maybe?" She asked Kagome gently. Kagome nodded and went to the phone, dialled Eri's number off by heart.

"Hey Eri... it's me Kagome, I was wondering if you and the rest of the group would like to go see a movie tomorrow maybe?" Kagome sweetly asked.

"Oh yes, we already planned that, you can come along... we haven't seen you in forever! I miss you so much Kagome, you were my best friend... and still are" Kagome swore she could hear Eri smile over the phone as she said that.

"It sounds awesome... you guys aren't going to question me like you used to in high school are you?" Kagome said with mirth. Kagome remembered when they always used to ask her about Inuyasha, or Hojo. She felt a twinge of pain in her heart at this memory, but it would overshadow the good memories, and all the laughter they shared.

"Oh Kagome, have you done something scandalous recently? Kissed anyone?" Eri asked excitedly. _She was always a gossip._ Kagome thought cheerily.

"No!" Kagome almost yelled defensively. _Oh great, now they are going to think something has happened... well it kind of has... but I don't want to go into detail... how was I supposed to know... I would get this frisky? _Kagome thought, while a blush heated her cheeks.

"I will see you at four p.m. tomorrow afternoon, you can pick the movie, since we haven't seen you in forever" Eri hung up after Kagome said 'Okay see you there'.

"Well let's hope... there are some good movies on these days..." Kagome said out loud. Kagome told her mother of her plans, and gave her a hug.

"I will leave some money on the table, I hope you have fun tomorrow Kagome..." Her Mother said, embracing Kagome in a fierce hug. When she released her Kagome went and had a shower, and then relaxed in the bath for a bit, her thoughts went one of three ways. To Inuyasha, to her friends and the movie tomorrow, or why the well wasn't letting her go through... she had tried to get through every night... for since she was sent back here.

Her thoughts of Inuyasha where the usual, what was he up to... was he still a bonehead? How were he and Kikyou doing? Did they miss her? Kagome lowered herself into the steamy water until it was just beneath her sapphire eyes. She let a few tears drop into the water, like raindrops falling from the clouds to a puddle. She let her thoughts wander until they reached the morrow, she wanted to have a good time with friends, and just be a normal teenager.

She vaguely recalled the last time they went to a movie, they saw a movie... 'Feudal Fairytale' or something of that sort... and in the end the Priestess from a different time got the demon, and they had lived a happy life in the feudal era. _Too bad it didn't happen that way in my "fairytale" world. The movie however was bullshit, the main antagonist, had PINK hair, and was just way off character I mean... whoever wrote the book... must have been insane... or it was written for kids..._

"Get a hold of yourself Kagome, stop over assessing everything..." Kagome yelled at herself. Her thoughts of the well came into her mind as she was drying herself off and putting on her pyjamas; they consisted of a plain black night shirt and short shorts which had butterflies on them. _I love butterflies; I wish I could be as free as them, not have an set course in life, just living to be free... but I am stopped by all my childish fears, and wanting to find out information._

As Kagome climbed into her freshly made bed, under the warm covers; her mind couldn't help but go to the feudal era once more. As her eyes slipped closed, her mind went to one individual.

"_Kagome" Inuyasha shouted out, as he watched her fall. Kagome fell in front of one of the most powerful demons in the Western Lands. Lord Sesshomaru, he gave her one look and started to lower his poison claws. Kagome watched as death was coming for her, in the form of glowing green claws. _

_As she watched with wide sapphire eyes, the claws were stopped as Inuyasha lunged for the hand that was going to kill her. In that short span of time, she studied Sesshomaru's face, he was handsome, and his hair looked amazing! She thought it was illegal that any guys hair, especially an adversary such as Sesshomaru._

_She knew even though she was saved, the last thing she was thinking was how good Sesshomaru looked at that moment. That wasn't right... shouldn't her last thoughts be of Inuyasha and the kiss they shared? Or something to do with Inuyasha and her friends... this was so wrong for Kagome's mind, but she couldn't help it but think about the demon. He was just so... something... he just lured you to him._

_Of course in the end, Inuyasha saved Kagome and Sesshomaru walked off like nothing really happened, Kagome thought it was always just sibling rivalry at its finest, and that Sesshomaru didn't really want to kill Inuyasha, just make him stronger and fight harder. But Kagome knew if he was to learn about the most recent development in her mind that Inuyasha would probably go on a murderous rage and try kill Sesshomaru, not that she cared for the man, she just didn't want to see in a pile of blood and hardly recognisable guts._

"_Inuyasha... can we go and see how Shippou and Sango are? Miroku had some business to deal with... so I want to make sure she is okay" Kagome asked sweetly while gripping Inuyasha's robs. She wanted to make sure he was still there, and that it wasn't just a dream... that she really was alive. And she always liked to be close to Inuyasha. _

_Kagome decided they would get through more of the countryside if he let her ride on his back. Naturally, Inuyasha been the stubborn baka he is, objected and made them walk. After the third day Inuyasha had, had enough and told Kagome to get on his back. After an hour of Kagome riding on Inuyasha's back, they both felt a demonic presence. By instinct they got into their battle stances, Inuyasha in a defensive stance, and Kagome with her bow and arrow waiting to hit the enemy._

"_Whoa Kagome, don't hit me" A familiar voice said from the trees. Kagome recognised the voice, then she felt the same presence behind her. It was Kouga, the young wolf leader, who had an obsession with her. He was a nice friend, he did take better care of her then Inuyasha did sometimes, but it wasn't meant to be, him and her. She did love him, but in a brotherly way, Inuyasha was, and will always be her first real crush._

Kagome woke to a loud sound; it was her alarm clock signalling that it was time to get up. Why she remembered that bit of information, she would never know, but nevertheless it was important somehow, to bad she couldn't figure it out. She sighed and sat up in bed, stretching her back, and heard three successful cracks. _ That felt soo good. _Kagome thought as she got out of bed and got her slippers on, just plain purple slippers. As she made the long walk to the kitchen downstairs for breakfast she realised a few things.

One; she would have to wear an itchy annoying wig, or blame her hair colour on a disease her grandpa had made up. Two; She hadn't picked out her outfit, and was debating with herself if it was casual or semi-formal. Three; She couldn't find her Mother anywhere. As she looked around the kitchen a few times, on her third time circling the kitchen she found the note her mother had left on the door of the refrigerator.

'_Kagome, gone to get some groceries, there is some bacon and eggs in the fridge, all out of bread. Love Mum' _Kagome loved her Mum, truly. Even if she apparently wasn't her true mother she would always love her and think of her as her real mother, till death. As Kagome started preparing her breakfast, she realised her nails, looked a bit too long and pointed for real nails. _Great... this means I am going to have to paint my nails and say they're fakes, because I am pretty sure, being the girls they are would be like 'Eww Kagome, how could you let your nails become this long and pointed?' then try and cut them, the nail clippers would break, and then more comment about how unhealthy and how unattractive it is. Sometimes I wish I was a guy, I wouldn't have to care._

As Kagome sat alone in the kitchen, she thought of her family, her Mum out buying groceries, her Grandpa out cleaning the shrine, and her brother at school. All the things a normal family has to worry about. Kagome sighed, she really wished she was just a normal girl, but no she had to be a demon with a past she hardly knows about, and abnormal features.

Kagome sighed and waited in the kitchen with her half eaten plate of food, for her mother to return, she had all the answers and she wanted some more of them. It was annoying to sit and wait for the answers to appear... she wanted them now! When she heard her mother's footsteps she waited in the kitchen, staring at the door, waiting for her to appear. And when she did Kagome bothered her for more details.

After an hour her mother decided to give in, she would give her a clue, but a small one at that. "Kagome remember how I said look between the pages of this photo album?" Kagome nodded at her mother's question. Her mother smiled at her again and went into the lounge room and gave her the book.

"Kagome, look between the pages and you will get some of the answers you are seeking" Her mother said with a smile as she thrust the book into Kagome's waiting hands.

Sango looked out at the fields. She and Miroku had a little house a bit far out of the village, maybe a ten minute walk. She saw Kikyou and Inuyasha's house from here; apparently they couldn't wait to start a family. Sango didn't really like Kikyou, but put up with her and pretended to be a friend, only to keep Inuyasha close and to know that he was safe. Sango sighed and started walking over to Inuyasha's house.

She saw Kikyou out the front, quite pregnant and sweeping leaves, Sango smiled at her and she smiled back, they exchanged pleasantries and Sango asked if Inuyasha was in. She shook her head and said he had some errands to run. Sango sighed for the hundredth time, and said her goodbyes and walked to the forest of Inuyasha, she knew that it's where he would be, she didn't know why.

_Probably cooling off some steam, I mean I don't think I could live with Kikyou the rest of my life, no matter what her past was like. I wish Miroku would come back, he has been away a while, it shouldn't take that long to ward a tavern. She knew by her gut instinct that Miroku would probably be back within the next few days, maybe a little worse for wear, but nevertheless, back._

As she walked deeper into the forest, she found the person she was looking for, but not where she was expecting him. Inuyasha was jumping into the well, and jumping back out again repeatedly. "Inuyasha you look like a fool, just jump in and go see Kagome" Sango plainly stated. She heard Inuyasha growl as she walked closer to the well, she would normally see a pink aura slightly from the well. All she saw when she looked down this time was how far Inuyasha had dug, the well which used to be maybe four or five feet was now seven or eight feet deep.

"Wow Inuyasha, I didn't expect it to be this deep, if any human fell in, they could die" Sango murmured. She knew Inuyasha would hear it, because of his half breed hearing, it wasn't as good as a full demon, but it was better than humans. She sighed as he mumbled something in comprehendible to human ears, but she bet it was some type of insult. _If only I had Kagome's power to make Inuyasha sit._

Kagome was exhausted after the movie, and she was trying very hard not to scratch her head. The wig was unimaginably itchy. After she said her goodbyes to her friends, she looked through the album of all her baby pictures... and nothing. She didn't know if her mother was playing a joke on her, but she hadn't found anything of use, anything that would tell her where she come from, and what her future held.

She bent one of the pages, and realised that there was a small space in between them, in all of them, she went through one hundred and forty pages, and found one envelope, and it didn't have much on it, except it was from a person named 'Inu' and who ever 'Inu' was, held the key to her past, but most likely, they were from the past, further then she had been.

She didn't realised when her mother came in, until she sat next to her, and said "Kagome, why don't you try the well again... for one last time?" Her mother asked kindly.

It wasn't until now that she wondered if her mother knew exactly what she had to do, and when. Kagome just nodded dumbly and got a small blue bag, and filled it with all the essentials, because if it worked, she wouldn't be staying long anyways, just long enough to do what she wanted. Which was say sorry to everyone, and that she loved them all.

As Kagome looked at the rope ladder that lead her down to the bottom of the well she sighed; her mother didn't come out and wish her a farewell. It was like she knew she was going to fail. As she descended down the rope ladder she had one thought and it was that she could learn a little more about where she originated. As Kagome's sneaker touched the bottom of the well, the pink aura shifted around her, and suddenly became a violent purple, like the clouds before a severe thunderstorm.

Kagome quickly closed her eyes, and when she opened them, it was late evening, almost twilight, the sky with pink and purple hues, and the sun setting in the background. Kagome saw someone at the top of the well. All she saw was a flash of silver hair and purple orbs, and then they were gone. She knew it must've been Sesshomaru, as he was known for his silver hair. Kagome decided that now it would be a good time to test her demonic powers and jump up the well, and even though it worked, she didn't expect there to be a giant ogre at the top, she saw a flash of silver hair retreat further into the forest.

Kagome ran she didn't feel like battling at the moment. She destroyed many demons who tried to attack her, but that didn't mean anything, when she tripped on a tree root and her head slammed sharply down onto a tree then onto hard rocks. As she watched her vision go spotty and almost disappear, she saw the demon with Silver hair and Purple iris's staring at her from across the way. Then her vision went black.

**A/N; Okay I know I promised this chapter to be at least 10k or 15k but I seriously couldn't write that much at the moment. But oh my, an update! And a new foe for Kagome...! Well this is your Christmas present, yes it's like 3000 and something words, you should just be grateful I did this, it is now 4:03 am and I think I deserve some sleep. **

**Now all chapters after this will be 5k to 10k in length... it depends how I feel, I am sorry I have a stomach bug, and despite my SICKNESS I wrote this for you! I am going to try have another update of this story by my birthday, which is in January... so not a long wait :) Now how about you make me a VERY HAPPY LITTLE AUTHOR AND REVIEW? BECAUSE MERRY CHRISTMAS PEOPLE :) How 'bout you wish me a merry Christmas in a review and tell me how much you want another chapter? Please? :) I like reviews, I blush when I get some in my email inbox... please review?**

**By the way; OH MY GOD 101 reviews, this makes me soo very, very, very happy, and so can we get the reviews coming in? And make me happier and make my Christmas merrier? Now I also know I should explain why I haven't updated in so long. So I shall say; my dog recently died, I finished high school, and I got my licence... which all adds up to a lot of running around which is very annoying! Anyways please review and tell me if you want FAN ART FOR THIS STORY... That's right... I think if I get about 20 or more reviews telling me you would like me to make this in a comic or just draw random bits of the story... I will do fan art for my own stories!**

**You can see my DeviantArt profile here; http:/ xmiss-noirx. deviantart. com/ of course without the double spacings. Now I am feeling very, very light headed... I think it is time for me to go to bed :) good night :) PLEASE REVIEW... CAUSE I WILL LOVE YOU =3 **


End file.
